Season Six Snippets
by gremlin2318
Summary: A series of scenes based on season six episodes. There will probably be a lot of Kensi and Deeks, but the other characters will show up too. I have not done the snippets in order and am rearranging chapters as I go, so some of the chapter numbers might not make sense.
1. Nowhere I'd Rather Be 6x01 Deep Trouble

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Nowhere I'd Rather Be

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after 6x1 Deep Trouble Part 2. This is my interpretation of how the couch sleepovers started up again after Afghanistan.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Nowhere I'd Rather Be**

"There are two beers left. Should we finish them off?" Kensi asks after the others have departed. She and Deeks had volunteered to clean up so Sam and Callen could head home to rest and take it easy.

"Sure," he responds. Then, after a pause, he checks, "you gonna be okay to drive?" He knows she's already had two beers plus a few shots in the Depth Charges they had done.

"I figured I'd just stay here anyway. What's the difference if I sleep on my couch at home or the couch here?" It's more of a statement than a question and she's saying it more to herself than him.

"You okay?" he asks sensing from her tone that she is not.

"Not really," she replies glancing at him briefly as she hands him the beer and then heads for the couch.

"Want to talk about it?" he offers joining her on the couch.

"Not really. Can I just sit here and have a beer with my partner?"

"Yeah, Of course, it's just…I'm here if you ever need to talk about it." He's treading water here. She never wants to talk about it, but yet she seems to be struggling. He doesn't know how far he should push, but he knows he can't let her just put on the tough act and not deal with what happened.

She nods acknowledging his offer. They silently drink their beers for a few minutes until Deeks can't stand the quiet. "Talia told you that nothing happened with us right. I mean you two were kind of conspiratorial at the end there, which is definitely scary," he begins to ramble. "There's no one….I mean… I just…" he tries to change direction and gets stuck, not able to find the right words.

"You just don't know what to do about us," she finishes for him as she sets her beer on the table.

"Yeah," he agrees softly and looks away from her, disappointed in himself for disappointing her. "I really feel like we should tread lightly."

"I don't agree with taking advice from Angelo, but I get what you're saying," she sighs as she curls up on the couch. Part of her wants them to jump right back to where they left off before Afghanistan; and part of her knows that as much as she wants it, she has some healing and self introspection to do before worrying about her relationship with someone else.

He wants to give her something. He feels like she could use a little comfort and a pick-me-up. "Mind if I stay too?" he asks as he removes his shoes. Their sleepovers after he was tortured really helped him, and he's missed them. He figures some company and a little slumber party in the boatshed might be what Kensi needs.

"If you want to," she replies fluffing a pillow under her head and trying to get comfortable.

"Nowhere I'd rather be," he assures her as he scoots his butt back, but keeps his legs in front of hers as he plops a pillow on the arm of the opposite end of the couch.

His words do reassure her. She's relieved that there is no one else and that he isn't interested in Talia. In fact she is reassured enough that she's feeling a little bold and she presses her feet against his butt.

Deeks jerks at the feel of her touching somewhere so intimate. "Hey Kens?" he says lazily.

"Mmm hmmm"

"Your feet are on my ass."

"Deal with it couch hog," she taunts clenching her toes to give his butt a little squeeze. Or do something about it she adds in her head.

Only he does do something about it. He reaches back and finds the back of her leg. He inches his fingers up until he gets to the back of her knee and begins tickling. Now she's the one whose limbs are jerking in reaction to his devilish fingers. The next minute is a flurry of arms and legs until Kensi catches his hand in hers and intertwines their fingers so he can't slip away. "Truce!" she calls, "Truce!"

"Okay," he agrees as they return to opposite sides of the couch. Their hands come apart as they both try to get comfortable again.

"Night Kensalina," Deeks says as he searches for her hand.

"Night Deeks," she replies linking their fingers.

In the morning Deeks wakes first. He carefully sits up so he doesn't wake his sleeping couch mate. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looks over at her and is sure he has never seen anything as beautiful. He's missed this part of their relationship. Knowing he has some thinking to do, he decides to head out to where he thinks best…the water. Before he does, he can't stop himself from leaning over Kens and placing a kiss at her hairline. He'd love to reach out and run his fingers through her hair or caress her cheek, but he can't risk waking her and giving her mixed signals.

Kensi wakes a few minutes after Deeks heads out to the pier. As she enters consciousness she realizes she feels content for the first time in a long time. She is a tiny bit disappointed that Deeks isn't still on the couch with her, but hopes he went for breakfast. He would do that a lot when she'd stay by his place to help him sleep. She notices his keys on the table and realizes he hasn't left. She knows he could only be one of two places then; either upstairs sprawled out on the bed, or out by the water. She heads for the more likely place he'll be.

"Good Morning," she greets walking up behind him. She removes the shoes she'd slid on and sits next to him with her feet dangling off the pier as he is.

"Good Morning, did you sleep okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"Great"

"I uhhh…I" she wants to say she missed this, missed him.

"Me too," he helps her out with a smile.

"It's a beautiful morning," she comments about the temperature and the brightening sky.

"Perfect morning for surfing, if you're up for it?" he invites.

"Nowhere I'd rather be," she replies hopping up and reaching down for his hand to help him get moving.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	2. Burgers and Milkshakes (6x02-6x03)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 1: ** Burgers and Milkshakes

**Rating: **K+ (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This first chapter takes place after episode 6x02.

* * *

**Burgers and Milkshakes**

Even though she is trying to hide it with defiance and annoyance, Deeks knows that Kensi has been struggling since this whole thing with Hetty and the Afghanistan hearing began. She was particularly annoyed that Granger asked them to come back to ops to debrief on the day, which Deeks translated into her being nervous about having to talk to DOJ about Afghanistan. Once Granger dismisses them, he doesn't waste time in getting her out of there.

"Let's get out of here so you can buy me dinner," Deeks suggests as he perches on her desk as she packs up. "It's really the least you can do since I'm black and blue from this morning and you stole my shirt this afternoon."

She's happy to get out of there and glad he's offering his company, so instead of coming back with an insult she wordlessly stands and slips her bag over her shoulder. By the time they get to their cars she reuses the one from earlier that day. "Okay princess, what do you want for dinner?"

"You get the burgers and milkshakes. I'll get the pup."

* * *

_Later that night at Kensi's apartment_

"Do I need a lawyer, or should I have human resources there when I'm interviewed?" Kensi asks Deeks and then takes a sip of her milkshake.

"Do you want to talk about it before tomorrow?" he asks placing a hand on the foot that is pressed up against his thigh.

"No, I just want your legal advice." She's determined not to think about it. She's not going to get worked up about it again.

"I'll be there for your interview if you want me there."

"Deeks," she warns him not to push.

"You don't need a lawyer. The hearing is for Hetty. Just remember if there is a question you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"Thank you," she sighs really dreading having to talk about what happened in Afghanistan. She's beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the feelings that are surfacing again.

"Do you want me to do this while we watch Game of Thrones?" he asks as his hand begins to massage her foot.

She shows her agreement with that suggestion by setting her milkshake on the coffee table and rearranging so both feet are in Deeks's lap. Before the episode is even halfway over his hands have stopped working their magic on her feet so Kensi curls up on her side. When the episode ends, Deeks starts a second one. Then, he taps Kensi lightly on the butt and requests of her, "scoot over. I'm tired."

She complies and he places a pillow on her butt and snuggles up.

Neither one of them is sure about what this is, nor what they are doing; but, to both of them it feels right.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcome.


	3. Sleepover (6x03 Praesidium)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 3: ** Sleepover

**Rating: **T, better make it a T+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place after Nell, Callen, and Sam escape Hetty's house through the secret passage and when Deeks and Kensi take Nell home. My imagination ran wild and this fic brings Kensi and Deeks together faster than they actually got together on the show. It also explains why they were so nervous and babbling to Granger about carpooling the next day.

* * *

**Sleepover**

"You want to take Nell home?" Callen asks Kensi. He had taken note of her comment about having a terrible day and figures that after being questioned about Afghanistan she could probably use the night off too.

"Sure," she replies hoping that being there for Nell helps take her mind off of her own day. "Can I take my partner? He tends to be good with this type of stuff." Callen notices the soft expression on her face as her eyes drift to her partner who is over talking to some LAPD officers.

"Yeah, you guys got this?" He uses what has become a traditional question when he or Sam pass on more responsibility or a new task to Kensi or Deeks.

"We've got this," Kensi assures him remembering the first time she killed someone, and the senior agents who got her through it. Well technically they got her drunk, but it helped. "Call us if you need us," she requests referring to their current ongoing situation of there still being someone after Hetty.

* * *

"So, usually this situation calls for a stop at the bar and a drink…or several as you ladies prefer," Deeks begins. He glances at Kensi in the passenger seat and then back at Nell with a teasing smile, but both are pretty melancholy. "Either of you feel like going to the bar?"

"Nope," they reply simultaneously.

"Then, what I suggest is a good old-fashioned sleepover."

"I kind of just want a hot shower and to go to bed." Nell is really not sure how she's feeling or what emotions are going to come out tonight. She's not sure she wants it to happen in front of her coworkers.

"You shouldn't be alone. Plus you can take a long hot shower at Kensi's. She owes me some water for always doing her laundry at my place."

"Deeks is right. You shouldn't be alone," Kensi agrees ignoring his water comment.

Nell nods her consent to the plan.

"Unfortunately due to our Hetty situation, the alcohol intake will have to be minimal, but we'll get pizza and junk food and watch the best sleepover movie of all time."

"We're not watching Goonies," Kensi proclaims.

"No Goonies," Nell strikes down the idea at the same time.

"Okay, let's hear what you got," Deeks taunts.

"The Princess Bride," Kensi suggests.

"Labyrinth," Nell adds.

"Bettlejuice"

"Ferris Bueller"

"Karate Kid"

"E.T."

The girls keep rattling off what they consider to be the best sleepover movies.

"Okay, okay," Deeks gives them the win as he pulls into a parking space. You two get the junk food. I'll get the take-and-bake pizza and text Beale.

* * *

Kensi and Nell beat Deeks back to the car. Kensi climbs into the backseat with Nell.

"How are you doing?" Kensi asks.

"I don't know. It's like I know in my head that he was a bad guy and that he would have killed me, but I saw the life drain out of him and I did that."

"It's definitely not something any of us takes lightly. Some days it's easier than others. Some days it just hits you that it's someone's life that you took. It's normal to feel the way you're feeling," Kensi assures her.

"I don't know if I can do this all the time Kens," Nell admits the thought that is most prevalent in her mind. "I thought being a field agent was my ultimate goal, but now I'm not sure."

"That's a normal feeling too. Give it a little time," Kensi suggests. "You're a good field agent Nell. You're smart. You're tough. You're skilled…" she trails off because she knows from Nell's faraway look that nothing she says is going to help right now. Just being here is going to have to be enough.

* * *

Eric meets up with the group at Kensi's apartment.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks Nell while Kensi and Deeks get the pizza in the oven and open drinks for everyone.

"It sucked. Not much else to say," she replies.

"I'm here for you," he tells her.

"I know, that helps," she assures him.

Nell is pretty quiet most of the night, but the easy chatter of her friends and the distraction of the movies help take her mind off the shooting for awhile.

When the credits roll, Kensi wakes from the nap she'd been taking since the middle of the movie. After spending most of the night on the floor, and last night on the couch, her body is craving her bed.

"Night all," she mumbles sleepily dragging herself to the bathroom to wash up and then her bedroom

Deeks does a little cleaning up and makes sure Nell is asleep and Eric is in the bathroom before slipping into Kensi's bedroom. Even though she's close to falling asleep again, she hears him open her door. A few seconds later he's sliding into bed under the blanket, but on top of the sheet.

"Unless something has changed in our relationship that I don't know about, get out of my bed," Kensi insists firmly.

"Yeah right, you know you want me in your bed," Deeks retorts.

The fact that he speaks the truth frustrates her and she shows it by her fist connecting with his thigh.

"Ow," he complains even though he suspects she didn't put all her might into it, and the sheet between them slowed down her velocity a bit. "I've been thinking," he says softly as he reaches out and places a hand on her hip. "Maybe it is time we change things."

Her eyes, which had remained closed up until this point, fly open as she exclaims in a whisper, "really?" She has to restate it to emphasize the shock she is feeling that he's doing this now. "REALLY?"

His hand travels up her body and down her arm to find her hand. "I didn't plan on saying anything tonight. I really just came in here because I need to sleep in a bed or I'm going to be a zombie. But, the truth is we are more than partners. I've been trying to deny it because I don't want to hurt you. Spending so much time together is making that difficult though."

"Do you want to stop?" she asks tentatively. She doesn't want to stop what they have outside of work. She needs him.

"No!" he replies quickly. The truth is he hadn't just come into her room for the bed. He wants to be closer to her than the movie night with Nell and Eric allowed. "I think I am beginning to realize that as good as we are together as partners, that the potential of a more personal relationship outweighs that."

"We are good for each other," she agrees as she lets go of his hand to bring hers to his cheek. She lunges more than scoots closer to him and before he knows what's happening her lips are on his. The kiss quickly becomes passionate and hungry. The sheet and blanket are pushed down as hands frantically grasp and grope for more. Kensi wraps her arm around his shoulder pulling their fully clothed bodies flush against each other. Deeks groans as her tongue enters his mouth and finds his. She moans quietly as he slides his knee between her thighs.

Suddenly she's on her back. His kisses are traveling down her neck and over her pajama top. She knows they can't do this tonight so she has to decide just how far it's going to go. She decides it's too good to stop just yet. "Deeks!" She sighs as his lips light her skin on fire even through her pajama top. He means to stop. He knows they have to, but the way she's arching toward him and sighing his name are driving him on. He pushes up her pajama top and places kisses on her stomach.

"Deeks!" her tone is full of confused desire as she is torn between how much she wants him and the conversation she knows they should have before this happens. She grasps his face and brings it back up to her own to slow things down a bit so they can think.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes between kisses for going at it like horny teenagers.

She puts a finger to his lips to stop his apology. "Never apologize for something I want. We just can't tonight," she says running her fingers through his hair. "Not with Nell and Eric in the next room and not before we have a conversation"

"about not being just partners, or being more than partners," Deeks finishes her sentence then presses his lips to hers. He rolls off her and onto his side. She misses the contact with him and rolls onto her side pressing her forehead against his chest.

"um hmm," she agrees caressing his arm.

"Any ideas about that?" he questions as his hand finds hers once again.

"Not really," she sighs softly reminding him that she's had a long, emotionally draining day. "I just know I want more with you," she adds after thinking on it for a bit.

"Me too…I want to take you on a real date," he tells her, then places a kiss in her hair.

"Sweet, but not necessary," she says sleepily.

"Yes it is," he argues.

"I already know I'm your girl," she explains letting go of his hand to wrap her arm around him.

"Yes you are," he concurs as his arms go around her.

Just as she did earlier that day, Kensi feels so safe, cared for, and loved in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!


	4. Curly Curls (6xx04 The Third Choir)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Curly Curls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place before episode 6x04, The Third Choir. It is another version of what happens when Deeks and Kensi take Nell home after 6x03, Praesidium. I wanted to explain why Deeks and Kensi were coming in together yet again, why they were talking about names for kids, and why I thought it seemed like they were trying to protect Nell from Granger.

**Rating: **T

**Curly Curls**

Deeks and Kensi are awakened by text alert. After blindly reaching down to the floor for his phone and seeing it's a message from Ops, Deeks complains, "What's with all the early wake-up calls?"

"At least we got a few hours of sleep. Sam asked Eric to come back in right after we all went to bed," Kensi informs him as she stretches her arms above her head. Due to their position with Deeks' head above hers in the corner of Nell's L shaped couch, her arms end up in his face. Usually there would have been some bickering or bantering about sleeping position, but after the day she had yesterday Kensi was too drained to bicker and Deeks was in comfort mode. Even though they'd been tired, they'd talked for a long time before falling asleep. Somehow while talking about Monty they'd gotten on the subject of pet names and names they like for future pets or children.

* * *

"Kensi, Nell, Let's go!" Deeks urges impatiently 20 minutes later. "Really? You've been in the bathroom this long for curly curls?" he questions, flipping Kensi's hair playfully as she walks past him when she emerges from the bathroom.

She gives him a 'did you really just say that?' look.

"No,…I didn't mean…I love the curly curls," he tries to backpedal. "It's just, you know, curly curls don't look like they take a long time, and Sam's going to blame our tardiness on this perfection," he explains gesturing to himself.

Kensi rolls her eyes and turns to Nell.

"So you don't mind covering for me?" Nell asks.

"Not at all, take all the time you need," Kensi assures her giving her a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "I'll check in with you later."

"What's this about? You okay Nell?" Deeks wonders.

"I'll fill you in on the way pretty boy," Kensi tells him as she grabs her bag.

* * *

Thanks for reading. A short one this time, but only a few more to go before I finish the season. Reviews always welcome.


	5. Pickle (6x06 Seal Hunter)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Pickle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after Seal Hunter 6x06. It's a short, fluffy one.

**Rating: **T, maybe almost an M for innuendo at the end.

**Pickle**

"You coming Kensalina? You, me, Durian, burn room," Deeks suggestively calls out looking back over his shoulder and winking at her as he walks toward the burn room with the Durian.

"EW, No!" she answers definitely disgusted.

"They all seriously left us?" he asks a few minutes later, returning from disposing of the Durian as commanded by Hetty.

"They seriously couldn't take the smell any longer," Kensi replies.

"Aww, but you waited. What a good partner!"

"I only stuck it out this long because it's your turn to buy dinner."

* * *

"I still can't believe Heidi knew you," Kensi remarks as they wait for their sandwiches at the Deli.

"Lucky for me she did, cuz you just threw me in there."

"Ah, I had no doubt you would handle it professionally," she tells him. She is slightly relieved that Heidi was just playing with Deeks. Along with amusement at his situation, she felt a moment of regret about throwing Deeks at another woman when she saw him get pressed up against the door.

"You have to try this," Kensi insists as she cuts her sandwich in half.

"Can I at least put mustard on it?"

"After you try it my way first. Trust me, it's delicious."

"Okay, but then you need to try it my way too." Deeks follows her lead and cuts his sandwich.

After she hands him a half, he sinks his teeth into it. He takes in the flavors and decides, "Not bad." He even chooses not to add mustard.

"It's good," Kensi observes after taking a bite of Deeks' sandwich. "A little bit dry though."

"Want my pickle to wash it down?" he asks noticing she's devoured hers, but also fully intending the innuendo underlying his words.

"You are so gross," she reprimands though she is laughing. She's glad they are back to their completely inappropriate innuendo laced banter. Deeks enjoys the blush in her cheeks and the sweet yet sultry smile she has as she grabs the offered pickle from his plate and takes a big bite.


	6. Skate Date (6x07 Leipei)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Skate Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after 6x07, Leipei. This is my version of what happens when Deeks takes Kensi to the skate park. I know very little about skateboarding so I apologize for my lack of knowledge to those who do. My hope for this snippet is to show Kensi and Deeks growing closer as the episodes get closer to Humbug, and also show why Kensi might have assumed the plant on her desk in Traitor was from Deeks.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Skate Date**

"Feet a little further apart," Deeks explains as he scoots her foot into position on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

"Hips turn here," he guides her at the waist as she transitions from pushing to riding. "Feel that?" he asks running alongside her.

"Yeah," is the only answer she can manage as she is overwhelmed by a rare tingling sensation throughout her body. It's not even that she's turned on. It's deeper than that. It's the sensation of putting complete trust in someone as they teach you something or help you with something. It's a feeling of absolute contentment and security, of feeling loved and cared about. It's something she's only experienced a few times in her life with her dad, once with Jack, and once before with Deeks. It's a feeling that she can't predict is coming and she never wants to end. She hopes that everyone gets to feel like this at least once in their lifetime.

Forty-five minutes later Kensi is poised on her skateboard at the top of the bowl.

"Common Kens, you got this!" Deeks encourages.

"I don't know. It's my first day. Maybe I should stick to the mini ramp," she reasons.

"Kensi Blye scared," he teases. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not scared per se. It's just, the scratches and bruises I got chasing that suspect the other week finally healed and I don't want to get all banged up again. Plus, I'm hungry," she explains.

"You're a natural, and I've got you," he promises, standing at the bottom of the bowl. "And if you do fall, don't put your hands down. Hetty will kill me if you break an arm."

"Alright," she agrees and pushes off. She bails half way up the opposite wall and falls backwards knowing Deeks is behind her. She lands on her feet and stumbles backward. He catches her around her middle and keeps her from falling. She notices he holds onto her longer than necessary to steady her.

"Not bad. One more run, then I'll buy you dinner," he says softly in her ear.

"Is this a date?" she blurts out, turning her head back toward him. "Cuz it feels like a date."

"Do..do you want it to be a date?" he asks nervously. 'Damn it Deeks,' he chastises himself for answering her question with a question, 'Of course she wants it to be a date. So do you, you idiot, so why can't you just tell her that?' he asks himself.

"Nevermind," she sighs seeing he's still not quite ready to go there. "Let's skate." She pulls away from him and gets back on her skateboard.

"Kens I'm…"

"We're good Deeks," she insists interrupting him, not wanting to ruin the fun day they are having with awkwardness. "You go ahead. I'll work my way up."

She pushes off and begins a back and forth pattern across the bowl gaining more momentum and getting higher on the walls with each pass. Deeks drops in and works around her showing off with a couple of tricks. "There you go," he spurs her on, smiling because he knew this would be awesome.

* * *

After an outdoor dinner at a café, Deeks and Kensi return to the car.

"Want to hang with Monty and me tonight?" he asks her.

"I have some stuff to do, maybe tomorrow night," she replies, so he drives her home.

When they arrive at her apartment building he gets out and meets her on her side of the car to walk her to her door.

"What are you doing? I thought this wasn't a date?" she questions.

"I want to do this, alright," he tells her, not wanting the day to end.

"Alright," she agrees.

"Thanks for coming. I had a great time today."

"Me too. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. We should definitely do it again soon."

Deeks follows an impulse and leans in to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight Sunshine"

"Night"

Kensi smiles to herself as she heads inside her apartment. While he might not be able to call it what it is, that was definitely a date.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.


	7. Cooking and Care Taking 6x08 The GreyMan

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Cooking and Care Taking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after 6x08, The Grey Man. My hope for this snippet is to show Kensi and Deeks growing closer as the episodes get closer to Humbug, and also show why Kensi might have assumed the plant on her desk in Traitor was from Deeks and how he knows about her softer side.

**Rating: **T, maybe edging more toward M on this one

* * *

**Cooking and Care Taking**

"I thought we were getting something to eat?" Deeks questions when Kensi pulls into the grocery store parking lot.

"We are," she replies breezily and gets out of the car. She enjoys that he is perplexed.

"We don't cook," he reminds her, curious as to where this is going.

"We do tonight, sort of anyway. Just trust me, like I trusted you about skateboarding," she requests as they enter the store.

"Okay," he agrees.

She instructs him to pick up ingredients for a salad while she picks up spaghetti noodles, frozen meatballs, pasta sauce, and garlic bread.

* * *

"Probably not as good as Sam's, but I think it's better than a frozen dinner," Kensi comments after sampling the sauce a half hour later at Deeks' apartment. She spoons up a little more and holds it out for him to try. He nods his agreement.

"My dad made a great homemade spaghetti sauce, but a lot of stuff, like that recipe, got lost after he died. I should have been better…accepted more help. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. Maybe then I wouldn't have lost so much of his stuff, of him." She tears up and turns to stir the sauce again to try and hide it from Deeks, but his hands are already on her waist turning her toward him.

Her arms wrap around his middle as she lets him pull her into his chest.

"He's up here," he says kissing her head. "That's what matters."

"I guess all the emotions from that time are right on the surface today," she says pulling back enough to look up at him, raising one hand to wipe her tears.

"If you need, or want, to talk about that time, I'm here to listen without judgment. I've made my share of mistakes too. When you're ready, I want to know about that girl who is part of who you are."

"Thank You," she says leaning back into him for another hug. She runs her hands over his back. Her hand catches a tiny piece of glass that was stuck in his shirt and both of them wince as it scratches her hand and his back. "Ow, Sorry! Is this from earlier?" she asks, remembering how he'd shielded her from the explosion at the restaurant. She pinches the piece of glass between her thumb and forefinger to pluck it from his shirt.

She goes to throw away the piece of glass. On her return, she raises his shirt to check his injuries before he realizes what she is doing and can stop her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she scolds, taking in the numerous cuts and scratches adorning his back. Some of them have little trickles of dried blood next to them, not enough that it would have soaked through his shirt, but enough that she knows they must sting.

"It's nothing," he insists pulling the shirt from her hands and back down. "I'm sure you have some too."

"I'm pretty sure I don't, because somehow you ended up on top of me again. You really need to stop doing that," she says though she knows it's futile.

* * *

Kensi disappears for a few minutes after dinner. When she returns to the living room with tweezers, hydrogen peroxide, and cotton pads she demands, "Take your shirt off."

"How's that now?" he flirts.

"Don't make me wrestle it off of you like last time," she threatens, reminding him of the corpse picture debacle from a few months ago.

He willingly discards the shirt and turns to the side on the couch so Kensi can sit behind him.

"Jesus Kens," Deeks hisses a few minutes later.

"Do you want me to leave the glass in?" is her immediate retort, but then she feels bad. "Sorry, someone once told me I have an abusive nature," she teases, "but I'll try to be gentle," she promises, gently dabbing with peroxide where she just pulled out a piece of glass. Usually she isn't the caretaker type. She's the suck it up and move on type. Tonight though all she can think about is placing a kiss next to each cut she treats. Deeks brings out her softer side. He takes care of her, so she wants to take care of him. After she finishes wiping the deepest cut, she allows herself one indulgence. She leans in and blows softly on the area to dry it, then places a kiss next to it. "Better?" she checks.

"Much," he squeaks out struggling to keep his desire for her in check. "Your turn, lose the shirt," he commands turning and taking the supplies from her, literally needing to turn the tables as he turns to face her.

"Nice try," she replies with a smile, but makes no move to remove her shirt.

"Fair is fair. You got to see all this," he says gesturing to his bare top half. "What do I get to see?" he asks reaching for the hem of her shirt. She lays back thinking it will stop his progress, but almost immediately realizes that now he has her trapped, though she did win the shirt battle. His hands move down her right leg to her ankle where he removes her sock and rolls up her jeans enough to expose her ankle. "So sexy," he admires, but his eyes aren't on her ankle as he closes his lips around the delicate bone. They are on the long dark hair surrounding the angelic, flushed face as her eyes flutter closed.

Sometimes the sound of his voice can make her wet. Tonight it's the press of his lips to her ankle bone. Even though almost every fiber of her being wants this to continue, she knows she needs to stop this before that tiny part of her brain that is saying 'hold on' is in a Deeks induced fog.

"Deeks," she interrupts the kisses that are traveling up her calf.

"I know, too far," he huffs as he maneuvers up the couch. She turns on her side and presses her back against the back of the couch to make room for him. "What are you thinking?" he asks, noticing that she has a similar, torn look to the one she had a year ago when they were in a similar situation.

"I'm thinking you need to go take a shower and sleep in your bed," she shares as her fingers skim along his waistline and his erection grows, proving her point. "I'm going to sleep on the couch, and we're going to continue sleeping in separate rooms until we can figure out the right way to do this."

"Oh, I know the right way to do this," he jokes flirtatiously, giving her a wink.

"Go," she urges laughing as she playfully pushes him off the couch. She knows she didn't explain exactly what she needs or what she's looking for from him. She not even sure she knows herself how to transition into a relationship. She does know it needs to start with a more substantial conversation than banter about shirts coming off and sexy ankles.

* * *

"Kens, you awake?" Deeks calls from his bedroom a half hour later.

"I'm so bored," he sings out after she doesn't answer.

"And my back hurts," he adds as she continues to ignore him.

She lasts five minutes before she relents. "Get out here."

"I knew you'd cave," he says merrily as he appears in the living room with his pillow.

"That end, feet in the middle," she gives him her terms, pointing to the other end of the couch. "And don't gloat. You didn't know I was going to cave."

"Yes I did," he counters.

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, go to sleep," she instructs, getting frustrated with him.

Deeks chuckles and settles in. He wonders how they went from hot, sexy banter back to friendly, bickering banter so quickly. He supposes the bickering banter is their safe zone. They revert back to that when they need some distance. Problem is he doesn't want there to be distance between them. He wants to get to know every part of her better. He wants to spend many more nights cooking and caring for each other. He just needs to figure out how to navigate them separately, along with them together, along with them as part of a secret Naval investigative team.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.


	8. Moments (6x09 Traitor)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 15: **Moments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after 6x09 Traitor. Thanks to the fanfic readers who reminded me the coworkers name who was killed by the mole was Helen. This one as been floating around in my head for a while now and I finally decided to write it out.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Moments**

Communicating with a look in the field developed quickly for them right from the start of the partnership. A slight raise of the eyebrows or cock of the head seamlessly became the agreed upon signal to move in on a suspect or open fire. Over time the ability to communicate without words in front of witnesses or suspects during interrogations emerged. A slight frown, an indication the other should push harder, and a questioning look silently asks, "Can I see you outside?" Now they can have whole conversations with a look when they want to check in with each other and make sure they are on the same page, even in front of Hetty, Callen, and Sam.

Their newest way to communicate is through touch. While there had been glimmers of this ability during undercover work, during Deeks' recovery from torture, and obviously the night before Afghanistan; it solidified on the way home from Afghanistan when Kensi wasn't in the mood or condition to say much of anything. Deeks quickly learned that a head on his shoulder meant she wanted him to hold her, a hand on his thigh meant she was hungry, and her threading her fingers in his meant she wanted him to talk to her.

Tonight the sudden vice grip of her fingers on his thigh alerts him to change the channel and change it now! They'd been watching a TV show that normally is suspenseful, but doesn't usually have physical violence. Tonight though, one of the characters is being tortured. Deeks quickly shuts off the TV as he feels her shudder reverberate through his body. He returns the remote to the arm of the couch. He then whispers, "I'm sorry," as his other arm, the one that had been resting behind her on the back of the couch, wraps around her shoulders enfolding her in his embrace.

"No," she replies to abate his guilt as her head automatically finds his shoulder. "We were both being stubborn."

She's right. Deeks could feel her tensing up as the scene played out yet she didn't say anything or change the channel herself. He wasn't having an easy time watching it either, but was determined to suffer through it. "I don't know why we think we have something to prove. We see enough shit every day. If we want all rainbows and puppy dogs outside of work there is no reason we should feel ashamed of that."

She smiles slightly picturing rainbows and puppy dogs surrounding them. "I'd settle for a moment of peace," she tells him as her restless fingers tap along his bicep.

"You mean where we don't have a mole actually inside our office and Eric isn't being accused of being said mole?"

"Not to mention coworkers dying on our watch," she sighs, allowing herself to take comfort from their embrace.

"Unfortunately nothing we can do now…got to let it go." They sit in silence for awhile trying to do just that. "What else is on your mind?" he asks sensing there is more.

"Afghanistan, contention with Hetty, everything," she replies.

"Scoot for a second," he requests, nudging her off the couch. She stands up before she is pushed to the floor. He lies down against the back of the couch, then reaches for her hand and tugs her back down to a sitting position.

"What are we doing?" she asks, and she's not referring to just in this moment.

"We're having a moment, and then we're going to get a good night's sleep."

She gives him a wary look. She's wanted to explore being more than partners for awhile now, and his flirting in the past few weeks makes her think that he is getting over whatever was holding him back. She has a feeling they are really pushing the limits of their willpower here.

"We're going to fall asleep together on this couch anyway, we might as well do it more comfortably," he reasons. "Or, we could go to bed like normal people."

"I'll go to bed with you when you admit we're not just partners," she taunts as she lies next to him with her back not quite touching his chest. She reaches behind her and pulls the blanket from the back of the couch over them.

"Oh, well then, we are definitely more…"

"Shut up, that's not what I meant," she says laughing as she elbows him in the ribs. Well, it is kind of what she meant, but tonight's not the right time. She doesn't want to make love to him because she feels needy or vulnerable.

As his arm encircles her torso he is automatically transported back to the last time he was lying with her in his arms. It was just about a year ago and they both were significantly less clothed. Just thinking about that night ignites his desire for her. Not tonight he thinks. Not when we are down about losing Helen and preoccupied with the fact that we have a mole in our organization.

As they lie next to each other decompressing from their day he mindlessly begins to move his fingers back and forth across her stomach and then alternates that with circular motions. She is about to scold him for pushing this moment a little too far, but before she does, she realizes the gentle motion of his fingers is helping to untie all the knots in her stomach that had developed over the course of the day. He's also careful not to let his hand wander too high or too low. Despite this, or maybe because of it, she craves his touch even more. Instead of focusing on that craving she focuses on returning the feeling of comfort that he is giving her. Deeks' other arm is stretched out above her head. She reaches up and takes his hand in one of hers.

"Thanks for the moment. You do know me pretty well," she admits quietly.

"I need it too," he replies. Then, so he doesn't flip her over and give in to his other need, he buries his face in her hair and takes an exaggerated sniff.

"You are so weird," she huffs, but is too comfortable and tired to do anything else about it.

"What? I said no promises," he defends, doing it again to get more of a rise out of her.

She turns to give him the Kensi Blye glare. He smooth talks the glare away. They continue between teasing and tenderness until Kensi falls asleep only feeling marginally better about the events of the day, yet feeling safe, cared for, and understood. Deeks isn't far behind her into dreamland. He worries about what is coming for them tomorrow, but is grateful for this moment right now. He falls asleep pondering if he and Kensi should just go for it. As she rolls onto her back and into him in her sleep, he thinks about how she could have been killed numerous times that day. Incredulously one of the ways was by a poisonous plant. No one knows how many moments they are going to get, so shouldn't they spend them with the people they care about most?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope this snippet conveyed what I was going for. I wanted to show that Kensi is still getting over Afghanistan, that the mole kind of freaked them both out, and that they are growing closer to the jump to being bold that they made in Humbug.


	9. Games (6x10 Reign Fall)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 2: ** Games

**Rating: **T for minor language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place after the scene where we learn Deeks is friends with a pro basketball player and has talked with him about Kensi.

* * *

**Games**

"So Marty Mar, that's your best friend huh?" Kensi questions as soon as they are sitting in her SRX. Her tone affirms to Deeks what he already knew. He's in all sorts of trouble. Maybe not real deep trouble, but she definitely has some questions about what just happened with Kip.

"Not my best friend, just an old friend," he reiterates what he said inside.

"Oh that's right, cuz Monty is your best friend." There is annoyance in her voice and Deeks can't tell if the touch of hurt is real or for show.

"You're my best friend that's a girl," he tries to dig himself out of the hole as he checks his e-mail on his phone to verify Kip's alibi.

"Too late," is the response Kensi gives him. "So, how come I've never met Kip?"

"I don't know…different circles I guess. Alibi checks out by the way."

"Yeah, and how often do you hang out in Kip's circle with the models?" she asks playing on his discomfort.

"You know the answer to that." Deeks would reassure her if he had any inkling that she needed it. He knows she's just playing with him. She knows almost all of his free time the past few months has been spent with her. "Plus, what was with the shirt tug and the hair fluffing?" He decides to turn the tables on her to find out what game she is playing.

"You know who that was for," she responds glancing over at him.

"So what are we going to do about it?" he asks.

"I don't know, what are we going to do about it?" She throws it back to him to make a decision or a move since he is the one who gave the knife back.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before," he comments.

"We have," she agrees, then adds as a suggestion, "No more games."

"No more games." Deeks is reluctantly onboard with giving up the playful roundabout way they've been sharing their feelings for a more direct route. It's scary, but he knows it's time. He's just not exactly sure when or how he'll get the courage to take the next step. He starts with a sort of date proposal. "Unless it's a game we're enjoying together with courtside seats from that asshat."

Kensi smiles. It's been a weird morning, but she feels like a shift has taken place and they are making progress toward what they both want. Maybe the other side of that Frozen Lake isn't so far away.

* * *

Thank you for reading and to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed any of my stories. I have other snippets in the works, but they will have to wait until I have time to go back and rewatch some of the episodes. This one I just had to get out.


	10. Hope (6x11 Humbug)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 4: **Hope

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place after Kensi and Deeks leave Callen at Joelle's house in Humbug, but before the skating rink.

* * *

**Hope**

"Want to leave for Mammoth Sunday?" Deeks asks as they drive back to the mission. He hopes she agrees because he already canceled the motel and found a cabin that was open if he was willing to pay for the whole week. He would like to use as much of the week as possible because he doesn't know how many days it's going to take of them being alone together before their 'thing' becomes something they can't avoid or ignore. Sure he gathered the courage to ask her to go with him, as awkward of a proposal as it was. Or maybe it was more cowardly than awkward to approach her in the 'hey buddy let's go snowboarding' way that he did instead of the 'hey you're my world and I want to spend the holidays with you' way that he should have. He hopes this coming week alone with her in a cabin in the mountains gives him the opportunity to find the courage to talk about their 'thing.'

"Sure," Kensi replies. "I told my mom I'd drop her off for her cruise, but that will be pretty early in the morning."

"Great, it's a date," he says happily, then glances over at her to get her reaction as he realizes the wording he just used. She raises her eyebrows at him to silently ask what exactly he means by that. "I mean a date as in a plan," he backpedals. She gives him a hard look and he knows he is talking his way into trouble just as he did earlier during their conversation in the car about practical versus personal.

* * *

"Yup baby, I'll invite them…Okay, love you too." Sam is ending a phone call as Kensi and Deeks enter the workspace.

"What are we being invited to?" Deeks inquires as soon as Sam hangs up.

"Michelle wants to go ice skating as a family tomorrow and she said to make sure to invite the team," Sam relays the message from his wife.

"I'm in. Skating is my thing!" Deeks is excited to be starting off his vacation with good friends and one of his favorite things.

"Sounds like fun," Kensi agrees. "I'm in too."

The next hour and a half are dominated by work related talk as everyone tries to get paperwork in and desks tidied up before vacation.

"See you tomorrow," Sam calls out as to Kensi and Deeks after he wishes Hetty a Happy Holiday on his way out.

They both wave and respond with "See you tomorrow," and "Night Sam"

"So partner, want to get some pizza and do some Christmas shopping?" Deeks asks.

Kensi has already decided she needs alone time tonight to do some thinking, so she replies in a bit of a clipped tone, "I'm done shopping and I have some stuff to do."

"We always spend Friday nights together," Deeks pouts. He suspects she is blowing him off because of some of their conversations from today. She has mostly been okay with their status since he gave her dad's knife back, but every once in awhile her discontent or frustration with the situation shows through.

That's part of the problem Kensi thinks. We act like we're dating, but we're not. "We're going to be spending the next week together." Her softer timbre reassures him that they are okay.

"Want me to pick you up for skating tomorrow?" he offers. Today has been one of those days where they've talked around their feelings, but had trouble just coming out and saying what they mean. He hopes to make a fresh start tomorrow to lay the groundwork for the week ahead.

"I would like that," she tells him.

* * *

At her apartment Kensi pulls out her gifts for her mom, cousin, friends, and the team. She wraps the gifts and gets boxes ready to send to her friends and cousin who live in other parts of the country. Finally she pulls out her gifts for Deeks. They include safe gifts like t-shirts and surfboard wax. They also include more bold gifts such as Santa boxers and a knife she asked Tuhon to make for him. Now she just has to decide if she's going safe or bold.

As much as she wanted for Deeks to keep her dad's knife and for them to explore a relationship last spring, she has to admit that maybe Deeks was right to lead them down a safer path. She's needed him as her friend, her partner, and her rock.

The problem is they have gotten stuck in this safe place where they're basically dating, but without actually talking about it or getting to enjoy any of the physical aspects of it. Neither of them has dated anyone else since before Deeks kissed her when they were backing up Michelle during the Siderov case. She doesn't want to date anyone else. She wants to date her best friend. She is pretty sure he wants it too, but has been scared to risk it. It's time for one of them to make a move, and she's ready to do it.

As she gets ready for bed Kensi plans what she is going to say to convince Deeks that now is the time for them to take their chance. They have been living in their safe cocoon so that both of them could heal and get their strength and confidence back after their respective traumas. They are both doing pretty well now and they can't live like this forever. As scary as it is, it's time to move forward or move on. She feels confident in her decision and is actually able to sleep fairly well.

In the morning she puts on a cute zip-up and her favorite jeans. She blow dries and curls her hair. She applies more makeup than she would on a normal day. She wants to look good for him, and keeping busy helps to settle the nerves she's starting to feel. She really hopes he is ready to hear what she has to say and is ready to take this step with her. She doesn't want to have to move on if he isn't ready.

As he honks the horn for her, she knows she has to go for it. She's ready to feel completely like herself again and to do this she needs to be bold in all aspects of her life.

At the skating rink she has a moment of hesitation. The fear that she may lose him takes over for a moment, but she composes herself and says what needs to be said. Even before he almost disbelieving repeats her, "All in," she sees in his eyes that he understands and is onboard with being bold. Suddenly he's kissing her. For some reason, she didn't expect it, but it's magical. They share a smile that reflects their mutual feelings of relief, happiness, possibilities, and hope.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. There will be a follow up chapter in a day or two about after the kiss.


	11. Better Than I Could Have Ever Hoped 6x11

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 5: ** Better Than I Could Have Ever Hoped

**Rating: **T, better make that a T+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet begins right where the kiss in Humbug left off. This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 4: Hope.

* * *

**Better Than I Could Have Ever Hoped**

As their lips part, his thumb caresses her cheek. He kisses her a third time. Just a short, light press of his lips to hers to see if this one helps him to believe that this is really happening, that they are finally happening. Her smile and the light in her eyes after the kiss are what assure him this is for real. He's so excited he'd like to kiss her until they are both breathless, but that's not really possible here. He settles for reaching down and sliding his hand over one of hers that rests at his waist. "Will you skate with me?" he asks taking her hand in his again. The moment he asks, an even better question pops into his head and he rushes on, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I think we already are," she says with a big smile, loving that he asked. "Yes, I would love to skate with you and date you," she affirms making it official. They skate around the rink a few times hand in hand before he lets go to skate some fancy figure eights around her. Suddenly he is behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into him.

"You had me scared for a minute there. I thought maybe we missed our chance," he says softly.

"Nope, just felt like now was the right time to take that chance," she explains turning her head to look at him, trusting him to steer them and keep her from running into anything as they skate in synch around the rink. He takes the opportunity to get in another quick kiss before sliding out and taking her hand again.

Soon Sam is calling them over to come say hello to Aiden. As they talk with the Hanna family both Kensi and Deeks can't stop sneaking glances at each other. Deeks loves the comfortable feeling of her taking hold of his arm and then linking her arm through his as they laugh with their friends.

Cam gets antsy to get back out on the ice so Aiden takes her. Michelle, Deeks, and Kensi promise to come soon.

"Want a hot chocolate?" Deeks offers Kensi. He had noticed Michelle and Cam's, and knowing her sweet tooth figured Kensi would want one.

"Yes please," she replies feeling like it's been a long time since lunch. Now that she thinks about it, maybe she forgot to eat lunch in her nervousness about telling Deeks what she wanted.

"Sam Dawg?" Deeks asks always looking for a way to stay on the big guy's good side.

"I'm good," he replies.

Wanting a little more alone time, Kensi goes with Deeks inside to get the hot chocolate. She had let go of his arm for the walk from the rink to the coffee and hot chocolate hut, but places her hand in his again once they are inside.

"I know earlier I said tonight, but in my excitement I kind of forgot that I have dinner plans with my mom for Christmas before she goes on her cruise," Kensi says apologetically.

"That's okay, we have all week," he replies giving her a little shoulder bump to assure her it's not a big deal.

"I'd like you to come, and not just as my partner, but if it's too much for one day I understand." She knows she can't expect him to jump into a full-on let's hang out with the family relationship in one day.

"All in is all in Kens. I'm in if it means I get to spend tonight with you," he says as he lightly squeezes her fingers in his. "Let's maybe keep this from the guys for a little while though. I'd prefer getting to live long enough to at least go on vacation with you."

Kensi nods her agreement. She is pretty sure she is never going to stop smiling.

* * *

_(Meanwhile at the edge of the skating rink)_

"What's up with those two?" Michelle asks Sam nodding toward Kensi and Deeks retreating into the coffee hut.

"I gave up trying to figure out those two a long time ago?" Sam retorts.

"I'm serious Sam. They're holding hands and have huge smiles plastered on their faces."

"They've been through a lot this past year or so. They've gotten close, but that doesn't mean anything is up."

"Um hum, just like it didn't mean anything for us? I forget I'm talking to the man who didn't recognize it when it was happening to him," Michelle teases.

"I did recognize it. I just wasn't sure I wanted to acknowledge my love for a woman who picks on me so much," he pouts.

"Oh yeah, you have it real tough," Michelle sarcastically sympathizes as she wraps an arm around him. "You just wait and see. I'm right about this."

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly as the group skates and snacks on roasted nuts from a nearby food truck. Since it appears that neither of their coworkers noticed the beginning of their romance on the ice, Kensi and Deeks try to act normal. Deeks busies himself teaching Cameron and Aiden how to skate backward. Kensi gets a little quality time in with Callen. Every once in awhile the new lovebirds share a stolen glance. Callen is the first to leave. Joelle agreed to go out with him tonight so he has to get home to get changed and make a plan. Kensi and Deeks decide that they better go let Monty out before they meet her mom, so they wish the Hanna family a Merry Christmas and leave not long after Callen.

* * *

"Sorry we are taking care of the mutt instead of doing something else," Deeks apologizes as they start out on a walk. He usually loves having a dog, but right now there are other things he'd like to be doing.

Kensi knows what's on the top Deeks's things he'd like to be doing list because it's at the top of hers too, but since they are meeting her mom in an hour, this is actually the perfect thing to be doing. "It's okay," she assures him. "Monty deserves to get out for awhile."

"We should be doing something special…celebrating." They've both wanted this for so long he feels like they should be doing something to mark the beginning of their relationship.

"We will," she promises as she slides her hand under his jacket, along his lower back, and into his back pocket. "Later," she whispers seductively as she lightly squeezes his butt.

"Jesus!" he exclaims caught off guard by her antics. She laughs and moves her hand back up to his waist.

"Right now, this is perfect," she says leaning into him. "I'm just glad I said what I wanted to say."

"Me too," he agrees wholeheartedly as he pulls her even closer into him so he can kiss her hair. She tilts her head up so their lips can meet.

When they get home, Deeks joins her in the bathroom after he's given Monty food and water. She can tell from the hunger that alights in his eyes that he appreciates the lower cut and more form fitting top she has changed into. He brushes his teeth while she reapplies makeup. He is done before her and busies himself by wrapping his arms around her waist, gently pulling her hair back from her neck, and placing his lips there.

"Mmmm," she hums her approval. It only takes a few kisses for her to turn in his arms so their lips can meld together again. Her hands come up to rest on his shoulders as he deepens the kiss. His hand skims up her side and his thumb begins to caress her breast. "Deeks," she sighs meaning to push him away, but instead pulls him closer as her hands slide around his neck. He breaks the kiss and puts a little distance between their bodies. "I thought we were waiting until tonight. You're wearing more of my lipstick than I am," she teases as she reaches up and wipes some of it from his lip with her thumb.

"Just a little payback for goosing me in front of the neighbors," he teases back as he reaches around and returns the favor making her jump toward him.

"This is going to be fun," she declares leaning in and transferring more of her lipstick to him.

"Yes, it is," he agrees happily after their lips part.

* * *

Kensi had called her mom earlier to let her know Deeks would be joining them, but she leaves the part about their relationship to reveal in person.

"So mom, Deeks and I have something to share with you," Kensi begins after they have ordered their food at the restaurant.

"Really, what is it?" Julia tries not to sound too excited or too hopeful, but even in the short time they've been at the restaurant she's noticed the looks her daughter and Deeks have shared. Plus she's pretty sure his hand is on Kensi's thigh right now.

"We're dating," Kensi tells her glancing over at Deeks as he removes his hand from her leg to bring it up to the table and take her hand.

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Kensi knew her mom would be happy for them. Julia has been trying to push the two of them together for awhile now whenever the opportunity has arisen.

"You two go ahead on the trolley. I should get a good night's sleep anyway," Julia tells Kensi and Deeks after they've had dinner and exchanged presents. She knows this relationship is a recent development and that they probably would prefer to be alone.

"It's the holidays Mom. I want to spend some time with you," Kensi insists though she is torn because she also can't wait to get home and be alone with Deeks.

"Trolley is here ladies," Deeks notices. "Let's go see some lights." He doesn't give Julia a choice as he takes her arm in his and offers his other arm to Kensi.

"Thank you," Kensi says as Deeks continues his gentlemanly ways and assists her mom and then herself onto the trolley. She can't remember the last time she was treated like this by a man unless she counts Deeks carrying her bags to and from the plane home from Afghanistan.

Julia leads them to the back bench where they can all sit together. She slides in first, followed by Kensi, and then Deeks. During the ride Julia notices that for someone who loved Christmas lights when she was little, Kensi pays very little attention to the lights tonight.

* * *

At home they aren't able to keep their hand off each other long enough to let Monty do his business. In the doorway they give each other a little preview of what they each have been planning in their minds all day for tonight. Deeks kicks the door shut as Monty trots inside and Kensi reaches around to lock it.

"Perfect teamwork," he mumbles against her lips as his hands slide down to her thighs. He lifts up her legs and she wraps them around his waist. He makes his way down the hall as her lips press soft kisses into his beard and then along the place on his neck where she can feel his pulse racing. They try to take their time and enjoy, but shirts don't last long once they are on the bed. "So beautiful," he murmurs as his lips travel over her stomach, over her heart, then along her collarbone. She knows he's purposefully avoiding certain places, which might be turning her on even more. She brings her hands out of his hair to frame his face and bring his lips to one of the more innocent places she is desperate to have them.

"I've wanted this for so long," he says breathlessly after a mind numbing kiss. "Not just this," he rushes on glancing down at her half naked form not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "but you and me…us."

Her fingers gravitate to his hairline again as she asks, "Why didn't you do anything about it then?"

"I got scared of the risks," he admits. "I usually screw things up, and this I don't want to screw up. I wanted to protect both of us after Afghanistan, so I played it safe."

Kensi makes a note that if she wants to get him to talk he seems more comfortable opening up when they are being intimate. "And now?" she prompts.

"I want to be bold with you. There are benefits to being bold," he notes as he places a kiss to her lips and then her throat.

She laughs as her arms encircle him and she asks with fake innocence, "What might those be?"

"Want me to show you?"

Oh god yes, she thinks, but lets her actions demonstrate her answer.

* * *

"You okay?" Kensi asks awhile later as her fingertips lazily glide back and forth across his chest. She asked because he has been quiet for the last few minutes which is very unDeeks.

"Yeah, you?" he asks automatically, continuing to stroke his fingers through her hair.

"Good, better than good. You're quiet," she brings up her observation. She turns her head to press a kiss to his chest then looks up at him.

"I was just thinking that I never dreamed this was how my day was going to go when I woke up this morning." Her eyes ask for him to continue sharing his train of thought. "It's been better than I could have ever hoped."

This brings a smile to her face as she scoots herself up the bed. "Good news," she whispers against his lips. "Day's not over." He laughs as she falls against him. "And someone told me tomorrow would be pretty great too," she adds.

"And the day after," he promises.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcome.


	12. Adrenal Fatigue (6x12 Spiral)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 7: ** Adrenal Fatigue

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet begins near the end of the episode Spiral (6x12).

* * *

**Adrenal Fatigue**

Deeks's attention is draw from Callen to Kensi as she places a hand on the back of her neck. They've been standing there helpless for what seems like forever as they've waited for the CDC to arrive. In truth it had probably taken the CDC less than a half hour to get on scene and begin aiding Callen. Deeks notes that Kensi looks pale and tired. Is this adrenal fatigue thing a real illness he wonders? Or worse, could she somehow have inhaled some of the toxin? He takes a half side step closer to her and slides his hand across the small of her back.

Even though she wants nothing more than to sink into him and have his big, protective arms wrap around her, they are at work. Sam and Hetty are mere feet away. As she turns her head slightly so she can look at him, her eyes ask, 'What on earth are you doing?' He rubs his thumb back and forth letting her know he's simply offering comfort. She allows herself to accept that comfort for a brief moment.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks," Hetty addresses them. Having been caught in their own private moment, Kensi and Deeks feel like they practically jump apart. In reality she steps toward Hetty quickly. He discreetly drops his hand and snaps his attention from his partner to Hetty. "There's not anything for you to do here. You are free to go. We'll keep you updated."

"I'm not going to leave him," Kensi declares as her worry returns. Her hand returns to her tense neck as she turns her attention back to where they are placing Callen in a full bodysuit.

"Yeah, we'll stay until they get him in the ambulance," Deeks supports Kensi. He almost reaches up and places his hands on her shoulders to ease some of her tension, but remembers the look she gave him a few seconds ago and decides he better stick to their agreement about keeping physical contact out of the workplace.

* * *

"Oooo," Kensi grunts in pain as she gets in the car after they've seen Callen and Sam into the ambulance that will take them to a private airstrip. She reaches around to gingerly touch her back where a bruise must be forming.

"Want me to drive?" Deeks offers.

"No, I'm good," she comments as they both carefully maneuver into the car. "You look like you have a touch of adrenal fatigue," she adds reaching over and caressing his cheek. She's noticed that he hasn't regained all the color back in his face that had drained while he was disarming those bombs, and his forehead is creased with stress lines.

"So is this a real thing? Have you really been seeing a doctor?" he asks concerned.

She puts the key in, but doesn't turn the car on. She looks at him as she shares, "I've been talking to Nate. And yes, adrenal fatigue is a real thing. It can be brought on by stress. Nate thinks mine stems from the post traumatic stress from Afghanistan."

"So is this why you pass out as soon as we start a movie?" Deeks teases.

She rolls her eyes, but he's kind of right. As soon as her body has the opportunity to relax it just completely shuts down, and she's usually most relaxed when she's with him. "It's also why I drink three coffees to get through the day," she explains.

"Can I ask how long you've been talking to Nate?" he asks not sure how far he can delve into this before she clams up.

"Since someone helped me to realize that I wasn't going to be able to heal and get back to feeling like myself until I dealt with what happened." She places a hand on his thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze as she leans over the center console and places a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He turns his head to give her a kiss on the lips. "Is it helping?" he wonders as he caresses her cheek.

"I'd say he's been quite helpful," she answers with a mischievous and playful smile before giving him another peck on the lips.

"Does Nate have something to do with being bold?" he asks picking up on her playful innuendo.

"Maybe just a little," she admits.

"Hmmm," Deeks ponders about his own discussions with Nate about his partnership with Kensi. "Well, I know Nate is the medical professional, but if you ever need to talk about it," he offers.

"I know, It's just hard to share what happened there with you. I still only want you to see the best parts of me."

"I get that, but we're all in. I'm in it for the good, the bad, and the ugly. Okay?"

"Okay," she agrees.

He senses that she is done with this conversation, so he complete changes the subject. "Got any food in here? I'm starving!"

She gives him an 'Are you seriously asking me this' look as she lifts her arm from the center console. He lifts it up to reveal her stash.

"Nutty bars!" he exclaims. He opens it as she begins to drive.

He hands one of the sticks to her as she asks, "Want to talk about today?"

"Not yet," he replies. He's still processing.

"Want to go to the beach and decompress for a bit?"

He doesn't have to give a verbal answer for her to know he is onboard with that idea.

At the beach they find a blanket in the back of the SRX. The late afternoon sun is warm on the sand, so sweatshirts are left in the car. Kensi lies on her stomach facing the ocean. Deeks sits and watches the waves. This is his idea of meditation. He begins absentmindedly running his hand over her back and she is asleep within minutes. He smiles to himself as he lies beside her staring up at the sky watching the clouds change color as the sun sets. He falls asleep for about twenty minutes and only wakes due to his growling stomach. They had grabbed breakfast on the run and hadn't eaten since then besides the Nutty Bar in the car.

He lets Kensi sleep for five more minutes before rolling onto his side and rubbing her shoulders as he kisses her neck. "Wake up Sugarbear. Let's go get some dinner."

Wanting to stay asleep on the warm sand, she reaches out and pushes him away with a protesting whine.

"Common," he says tickling her sides. "I've been listening to your stomach growl for the last five minutes."

As they are walking back up the beach to where a row of restaurants are, Kensi links her arm through Deeks's and rests her head on his shoulder. Deeks is enjoying cuddly Kensi. She's especially cuddly when she is sleepy.

"You did good today," she tells him testing the waters to see how he is doing with what they went through today.

"Almost didn't," he says sounding a bit disappointed in himself for his moment of panic. He's not sure he likes this new let's analyze and talk about our issues Kensi as much as cuddly Kensi.

"Hey, You took charge in there. You came up with the plan and carried it out. You had a moment of doubt, but I knew you had it. You're a better agent than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks, I don't know if I'm good or just crazier than the bad guys. I mean in the course of one day we purposefully got ourselves taken hostage, I hung out a window to get cell reception" When she looks up at him with a 'WHAT?' look on her face and wide eyes he remembers that she doesn't know that he actually went through with that part of the plan. He responds to her look by justifying, "Hey, at least I acknowledged that it was a crazy, dumb idea before I did it." He continues to list the events of their crazy day, "Then we took on a guy with a deadman switch that was at least three times your size."

"We survived," she sums up the moral of the story as she comes to terms with the fact that there were a few times today that she wasn't so sure they would. "You okay?" she asks.

"You're here," he says adjusting their arms so he can slide his hand into hers. "I'm here. Sam's good, and we should know about Callen soon. I guess I'm as good as I can be. You?"

"I'm good too. I'm tired and hungry and worried, but you're right, we are both still standing and after today that's a good thing."

He stops walking, leans down, and presses his lips lightly to hers. This alone is worth all the crap they went through today he thinks. "So pizza or burgers?" he asks running his hands up and down her arms.

"Pizza sounds good," she replies.

* * *

Later that night they have put in a movie at Deeks's apartment. Neither of them is really watching it though. Every two minutes one of them is checking their phone to see if there is a message from Sam. Kensi is getting antsy so she crawls across the couch and places kisses along Deeks's stubble. His arm comes around her and pulls her into him. "Let's go to bed," she whispers in his ear as she takes his phone from his hand. "We're driving ourselves crazy."

He follows her to the bedroom after checking locks and turning off lights. He notes their phones are both on the dresser instead of in their usual place on the nightstand next to the bed. In response to his questioning look she explains, "We'll hear if Sam tries to call or text. In the meantime…"

"You'd rather we be driving each other crazy," he finishes her thought. She smiles a little shyly because yes, that is exactly what she wants, but on the other hand, this part of the relationship is still relatively new.

After removing his watch and his shirt, Deeks joins her on the bed. Her hands skim up his chest and over his shoulders as their lips meet. "I love driving you crazy," he informs between kisses.

"I know." She had meant for her response to come out sounding as if he drives her crazy in more places than the bedroom, but the breathy way it comes out due to the placement of his lips on her neck doesn't allow her to convey that meaning.

* * *

His arm is wrapped around her holding her against his chest and her fingers are lightly caressing that arm when their phones finally go off. Deeks kisses her shoulder as he untangles himself from her to retrieve them. He hands Kensi her phone as he reads his message out loud. "Doctors think the antidote will work. Callen is comfortable. It might take awhile for the toxin to leave his system and for him to wake up."

Kensi looks disappointed. "More waiting and more worrying," she sighs reaching over to set her phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I know something that will take your mind off worrying for a bit," he offers with a wink as he rejoins her in bed.

She turns toward him and wraps an arm around his waist. As their lips meet, she is for once glad for his one-track mind. They'll work off the remainder of their adrenaline and then sleep should come.

* * *

This is one that I've been working on for awhile. I had some issues finding the right tone and the right words for this one, but I thought it turned out well enough to post. As always, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome.


	13. Family (6x13 In the Line of Duty)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 6: ** Family

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place during the car ride the first time Kensi and Deeks went to interview Captain Beck during the episode 6x13 In the Line of Duty. It sticks with the cartoon theme and the theme of the group as a family.

* * *

**Family**

"Whoa!" Deeks exclaims as Kensi slams on the brakes deciding at the last moment not to blow through a red light. He holds onto the door handle with a death grip. "What's the rush Speedy Gonzalez?" he asks noting she is obviously anxious about something, probably the same something she's been anxious about for the last 36 hours.

"Callen and Sam should be on their way to the compound. I want to get back to watch the feed."

"Not our job," he reminds her even though he hates that they were kept back too. They've both been brooding about it since Callen and Sam left on Saturday. "I'm sure Nell, Eric, Hetty, and Granger will all be watching out for them."

"I know, but we just got Callen back."

"He's fit. He's strong. They're going to be fine Kens," Deeks tries his best to be reassuring as he places a comforting hand on her knee. He's noticed recently that his Kensi is a worrier. She doesn't let it affect her in the field, but in quiet moments she worries. He's seen glimpses of it all along. The difference is she used to worry silently, but now she shares her feelings with him at least some of the time.

"We're a team…a family. We should be there with them," She insists quietly, almost as if she is ashamed because she knows she is entangling emotions with work.

"Yeah, I know," he agrees as she parks the car. She drops her hand from the steering wheel to cover his. He turns his hand over and interlaces their fingers. "It's not just you and I who mix business with pleasure so to speak. We all felt the same way when you were sent away without any of us. I was most vocal about it, but the rest were pretty unhappy about it. We've all gotten pretty close," Deeks observes as he gives her hand a squeeze.

She nods her agreement with what Deeks is saying. They've all been working together for quite a long time now. It is only natural that they've come to care about each other as family, and that they would want to be the ones to have their family member's back and make sure they come home safely. Kensi knows this isn't an option right now and that worrying isn't going to do Callen and Sam any good. "So we focus on the mission," she says refocusing her mindset and sliding her hand from Deeks's.

"We focus on the mission," he concurs opening his car door.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	14. Wild and Wet (6x14 Black Wind)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 9: **Wild and Wet

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. Also, I am not recommending alcohol as a way to solve your problems. I really just wanted to bring back Hetty and the mechanical bull for some reason.

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place after episode 6x14 Black Wind.

* * *

**Wild and Wet**

"Now that the tequila is flowing, is anyone up for going out for another round?" Callen asks the group.

Deeks tries to make eye contact with his girlfriend to judge her opinion on the offer, but after the cactus story from Hetty that hit very close to home, she is still avoiding looking in his direction. A drink sounds good to him so he declares, "I'm in. How about Saddles?" He'd been to the cowboy bar around Thanksgiving with some buddies.

"No, we can't go there." Kensi sounds almost apprehensive as she vetoes the idea.

"Why?" Deeks asks confused. "They have great drinks and good food."

"Well, we've had um…some issues," Sam tries to explain delicately as his eyeballs flick to Hetty and back to Deeks.

"No need for worry Ms. Blye and Mr. Hanna. I promise to stay far away from the mechanical bull," Hetty gives them her word.

Callen and Sam exchange a worried look as they see Hetty discreetly slide her hand behind her back presumably to cross her fingers and thus cancel her promise.

"I'll drive," Kensi offers to anyone who wants to take her up on it.

"I'll get the wonder twins," Deeks remarks bounding up the stairs.

* * *

Deeks is the only one who takes Kensi up on her offer for a ride. "You sure you don't want me to drive so you and Nell can have your several libations?" Deeks teases knowing that tipsy Kensi is pretty fun and wanting to see what tipsy girlfriend Kensi is like.

"I'm sure," she replies with a warning look. "It's your turn for a night to unwind," she adds as she runs her hand across his shoulders before walking around to the driver's side of the car.

* * *

At the bar, after they eat, everyone spreads out to let off a little steam. Nell and Deeks face off in a basketball arcade game, Sam and Callen at air hockey, Hetty and Granger at pool, and Eric and Kensi hit the dance floor to literally shake off the day. Kensi wonders if anyone thinks its weird that she's not hanging out with her partner. They've been trying so hard to keep things platonic in front of their coworkers that she's thinking now maybe they are trying a little too hard.

After a few drinks Deeks decides to take on the mechanical bull and does a very respectable job

"I commanded that bull!" he exclaims triumphantly meeting Kensi's high five as he steps off the mat.

"Yeah you did," she agrees.

Meanwhile Hetty slips by everyone to take the next turn.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sam accuses Callen.

"I thought you were going to stop her," Callen shoots back.

"This isn't good," Eric comments anxiously.

To the amusement, but not surprise of all, Hetty beats Deeks' time.

"You're going again." It's more of a demand than a request Kensi gives Deeks as she massages his shoulders like she's preparing him for a boxing match. When she catches Sam's eye, she is determined not to blush. She would totally be acting this way even if she and Deeks were still just partners.

Deeks beats Hetty and returns with his hands up high waiting for high fives from the whole team. Sam exchanges a concerned glance with Callen knowing that this could get ugly between Kensi and Hetty with their competitive natures.

"Ah Hetty," Callen grabs her attention before she can get back into the ring that houses the mechanical bull. "Maybe you should give this round to Deeks. He could use a win today."

"You are right Mr. Callen. It's also getting late," Hetty sees reason and backs down from the challenge. With that everyone heads their separate ways for the night.

* * *

At the bar Deeks had been his joking, vibrant self, but since they've been home he's been quiet and a bit solemn.

"I'm going to take a shower," he tells Kensi as she takes off her watch. The lack of an invitation to join him lets her know that he really is feeling down. She's feeling kind of grimy after traipsing through a tunnel to Mexico, so she decides to join him even without an invitation. She's nearly positive he won't object. She and Deeks said they weren't going to do anything extravagant for Valentine's Day coming up, but knowing that he enjoys natural things and being pampered she had convinced Nell to go with her to a class at the community center where they made natural shower scrub and massage oil. She figures since they aren't making a big deal out of the actual day, there is no harm in trying them out a little early.

She steps into the shower behind him sliding her arms under his.

"I love that you care so much," she tells him then places a loving kiss to his shoulder. If he can throw around the L word without actually saying it to her, so can she. She pours some of the scrub in her hand and begins rubbing it into his chest as she continues, "the way you care about people, about your job."

"about saving water?" he questions with teasing twinkle in his eye as he turns toward her.

She shrugs and scrunches her nose. "Maybe not that one so much. In fact if you get a low flow shower head I might just have to chop all this off," she threatens playfully as she gathers up all of her hair. She knows how much he loves her hair. If anything can stop him from getting a low flow shower head it's her hair.

"You wouldn't?" it's more of a statement than a question because he's pretty sure she wouldn't.

She raises her brow at him in an 'or would I?' gesture.

"How about we compromise," he suggests reaching for her waist and pulling her close. "No low flow shower head, but we do this more often." He presses his lips to hers to sell her on the idea.

"That we can do," she agrees sealing the deal with another kiss.

She still has the shower scrub and massages it into his back as he kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"You okay about today?" she asks.

"How could I not be?" he responds sliding a hand up her back and into her hair showing he's very content with his current situation

"I'm serious," she tells him framing his face with her hands to get him to look at her.

"I'm good," he tells her honestly. "I don't think I would have been if Granger wouldn't have been able to fix everything."

"We did the best we could," she reiterates her statement from earlier in the day as she caresses his cheek. "We both made the decision to give Alejandro a deal without considering if it was our place or not. We do our best, but we can't save everyone."

"I guess it wouldn't be work if it was easy," he comments.

"Just remember we have partners for a reason," she reminds him.

"So we can wash the tunnel dust out of each other's hair," he jokes as he turns her around and begins massaging her scalp.

"Something like that," she agrees following his lead in letting go of the day and concentrating on each other instead.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This one started with one or two lines like most scenes or stories that jump into my head, but unlike most of the other stories the rest of the lines just would not come to me. Hopefully there is at least an enjoyable line or two in here.


	15. Wardrobe (6x15 Forest for the Trees)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 8: ** Wardrobe

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place during the episode Forest For the Trees (6x15). Kensi and Deeks are getting ready for their op with Granger.

* * *

**Wardrobe **

"This shirt doesn't fit right," Kensi complains tugging at the shirt she is wearing for her cover as a waitress as she exits the wardrobe area so Deeks can enter and get changed.

"It's all the good food I've been feeding you," he teases as he pulls the curtain closed.

Kensi rolls her eyes as she continues to adjust the shirt in the mirror. "This feels wrong," she comments as she grabs the apron she had brought out with her and begins to tie it behind her. She knows Deeks feels the same way about working another op when Sam and Callen need their help. Suddenly she is being pulled into the wardrobe dressing room by her apron strings. "What?…what are you doing?" she asks a little panicked and off balance. "I'm sure somebody saw that."

"They all suspect anyway," Deeks tries to placate her as he slides his hands over hers taking the apron strings from her and tying it for her.

"We don't need to give them reason to," she argues.

"They're going to come home Kens," he changes the subject back to the real reason for her surly mood. "They are the most resourceful people I've ever met. I'm sure they've escaped and are halfway here by now."

"I know, and I know we have to focus on the mission and the bigger picture, but it still feels wrong."

"Let's get this done, get Sam and Callen home, and then you can bring this apron home," he teases giving her a seductive look and grazing his fingers across her hip as he moves around her to exit the dressing room.

"That really is all you think about isn't it?" she calls after him smiling about the tingles she feels coursing through her body due to his innuendo about later.

He turns around and replies, "except for when I'm thinking about that smile." Her widening grin and the fact that there are no cameras in the dressing room make him feel bold enough to step back into the dressing room letting the curtain close behind him. "Or, the fact that you look beautiful in whatever you wear," he compliments as he pinches her shirt near her bellybutton between his thumb and forefinger and pulls her in to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Dinner, my place, 7:00...It might not be fancy, but it will be home cooked." He can't resist and steals a second brief kiss. As he turns to leave he winks at her and says in a conspiratorial tone, "You might want to wait a minute or two before you come out."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Thank you also for so many kind reviews, follows and favorites.


	16. Not Tonight (6x16 Expiration Date)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 10: **Not Tonight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after episode 6x16, Expiration Date. I completely understand on the show why they had Kensi and Deeks spend the night apart, but I think like most people I wanted them to end up together. Here's my version of that.

* * *

**Not Tonight**

Kensi doesn't look back to see if Deeks is coming as she leaves the mission or the parking lot. She knows if she sees him, they won't be spending the night apart. Her quick getaway doesn't work the way she'd hoped. The further she gets from the mission, the more she worries about Deeks. She's pretty sure that he'd be okay with tonight not being their first night off, and she's honestly okay with that too. It's too late to visit her mom, or even call up some friends. She's not going to do anything at home except eat something and go to sleep. As the events of the day play through her mind she finds herself not wanting to process them alone, and she doesn't want Deeks to either. She pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store two minutes from her apartment to turn around and head to her boyfriend's apartment.

On Deeks' drive home he's really wishing he would have just kept his mouth shut about taking a night off. He should have just answered his place when she asked, "my place or yours." They could have talked about the whole night off thing along with the myriad of other things he needs to talk about from today. He's dreading going to bed because he knows that without her sleep will be difficult to come by. He figures, oh well, it isn't like he hasn't gone without sleep before. If she needs a little space to be happy, he's not going to push her. He might call to say goodnight, but that will have to do until tomorrow.

The quiet of the apartment is broken by Monty springing from his dog bed, trotting to the door, and barking. "What's out there boy?" Deeks asks as he enters the living room to see what the commotion is about noticing that Monty's bark is his happy, excited bark and not his ferocious, growl bark. As he pulls back the curtain to peer outside, he hears a car door shut. A smile spreads across his face as the light outside his apartment door shines on her beautiful face. He opens the door before she even has a chance to knock. She walks right into his arms. He does what he wanted to do since the moment Thapa died in from of them. He buries his face in her shoulder and wraps his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm glad you're here," he tells her then presses a kiss into her shoulder.

"Me too," she replies running her hands up and down his back and then up into his hair.

They hold each other until Deeks' oven beeps signaling that it's preheated.

"Hungry?" he asks pulling out of the embrace to go put a pizza in the oven.

"Starving," she replies bending down to give Monty some love.

Deeks is taking some garlic bread out of the freezer to go with their pizza when she joins him in the kitchen.

"It's not even midnight," he teases as she takes a seat at the table.

"We still need to take a night off, just not tonight," she explains as she toes off her shoes and lets them drop under the table.

He is very glad she is here and he wants to talk to her about Thapa, but he can't figure out just yet how to put his feelings into words. He fidgets with the bag he threw on the table when he got home from work and finally pulls out some paperwork. Kensi gets up for a glass of water. As she passes Deeks on her way back to the table she runs her hand over his shoulders and asks, "What can I do?"

As she folds her legs to sit criss cross applesauce on the chair he answers, "I don't know. He died and it sucks and I don't know what else to say at this point." He refocuses on his paperwork, so Kensi follows his cue and pulls out her own.

When the timer goes off Deeks pulls out the pizza and garlic bread. He might not be able to come to grips with Thapa's death yet, but he believes he has more insight into why he and Kensi fought this morning. He decides to get some closure on that instead.

"There is something you can do," he tells Kensi. She looks up at him from her paperwork in anticipation of fulfilling whatever he needs. "The fight this morning…it was more about us needing to slow down than about me teasing you about your friends, right? Before all hell broke loose you were going to say you need something. That something is space," he presumes while setting a plate of pizza and garlic bread in front of her.

"Yeah, just a little space," she assures him wanting to take away the little bit of the hurt that remains in his eyes from this morning. "You're my best friend and I want to spend most of my time with you, just not all of it. I need to go to lunch just me and my mom. I need to hang out with my friends once in awhile, and you need to hang out with yours."

"We need to go on a date where I pick you up and drop you off at your apartment," he continues her train of thought.

"I don't know if we need to go as far as the drop off part," she says with a sweet and seductive smile as she reaches across the table for his hand to give it a squeeze. It makes her relieved and happy that he was listening and that he gets it.

"But we do need to put the brakes on a little bit and take our time. I made you a promise that Thapa helped me to understand, and I intend to keep it. You know, he really did know a lot about relationships and life. He was married for 22 years," he shares with her as he links their fingers while picking up his pizza with his free hand.

"I'm glad you were able to share some meaningful conversations with him."

"How long have you felt we were moving too fast Kens?" Deeks asks sliding his hand from hers to take a swig of soda.

"After the first few weeks"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you're right, we're not normal. We waited so long. We were pretty much dating before we were actually dating. Plus, I was the one who said all in. And, now that we're together I keep waiting for something bad to happen. Any night I thought about taking a night off, I just wasn't ready to do it."

"It's hard after days like today, but you know we can't live like that."

"I know. We need to find our version of normal otherwise we might hit the next step of this relationship before we are ready."

"And you know you need to talk to me when you're not happy or when something is bothering you."

"I Know. I'll do better at keeping that promise. So first fight officially over?" she checks.

"I'm good if you're good," he says with a hint of a smile as he leans over to kiss her as he stands to clear the table.

"I'm good," she assures him after the kiss and initiates a second one to show him just how good she is.

They return to the paperwork after dinner. Deeks just wants it over with. As they work on it, Kensi can sense he is getting more and more frustrated and upset.

It erupts in him erasing ferociously then throwing his pencil across the kitchen with a "God damn it!"

"We can finish this tomorrow. Let's go to bed," Kensi suggests gently.

He nods his agreement and follows her into the bedroom turning lights off along the way. She isn't sure what to say. She's seen him hurt and upset before, but she's used to him joking and goofing around to diffuse those uncomfortable feelings.

"You were right to trust him. He was a good man," Kensi tries to open the conversation by validating Deeks' feelings. She throws her shirt on the floor and grabs a t-shirt from his bed that she wore the last time she slept over.

"I can't imagine what his wife and kids are going through. I keep thinking about Sam and Michelle and the kids too," he shares as he shimmies under the sheets and comforter.

"We'll forever be grateful to him for keeping Sam safe." She crawls under the covers and into his waiting arms burying her head against his chest as the thought of the phone call from that morning sends a shiver through her.

"Yeah," Deeks agrees realizing that now whenever he sees the big guy's smile he's going to think of Thapa. "He should have been rewarded for his years of service with a cushy retirement by now instead of still living this crazy life and then having his own government turns against him," he laments.

"Do you think he would have given it up even if given the chance?" Kensi asks looking up at him.

"No, he wouldn't have stopped defending his country. It would just be nice to know he'll be remembered for his service." His fingers glide up and down her arm.

"You'll remember." She kisses his chin and holds him tighter.

The conversation drifts into silence. Kensi doesn't want to fall asleep until Deeks is asleep, but that doesn't seem to be on his agenda as his hands find their way under her t-shirt. She stills his hands with her own even though she's not completely against the idea. "It's not going to help you feel better," she reasons gently.

"Are you sure?" he asks with a smidge of playfulness thinking that making love will help him feel better, at least for a little while.

"Roll over," she instructs. The love and compassion in her voice have him complying with her request.

She begins to rub his back. Deeks is pretty sure there is magic in those fingers. Nothing has ever calmed and centered him the way her touch does. He knows they'll spend nights apart throughout the course of their relationship, but he's grateful one of those nights is not tonight.

* * *

Thank you to all for continuing to read, favorite, follow and review!


	17. Smorescakes (6x17 Savoir Faire)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 11: **Smorescakes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after episode 6x17, Savoir Faire.

**Rating: **Definitely T for some innuendo at the end.

**Author's Note: **This is just a cute fluffy one. I'm working on one to go with 6x18, Fighting Shadows.

**Smorescakes**

"So, you missed me today huh?" Deeks prods as he sits up on the bench press.

"We were apart for like an hour," she replies with a grunt of exertion and exasperation as she does a leg press.

"You sure whisked me off to the gym fast after the case was closed for someone who didn't miss me," he observes.

"If I say I missed you, will you make me Smorescakes for dinner?"

"I don't need your phony I missed you, meany," he tells her with pretend hurt in his voice as he moves to a mat on the floor. "I'm going to make myself some Smorescakes. I definitely earned them." He slaps his hard stomach to prove his point before laying back to start some crunches.

Kensi scoots to the floor and sits on Deeks' feet with her hands on his knees. "Sam tried to use touché. In that moment, I missed you," she recounts honestly, yet the honest moment is brought about by her need for the delicious goodness of Smorescakes.

"Oh sure, in front of the team you can't muster up any support for my Smorescakes. You tease about them even. But now you're all like make them for me Deeks, please." The last part is said in a mock, high girly voice as he continues with his sit-ups.

"I have to be indifferent or give you crap in front of the team otherwise they'll know something is up with us," she explains her behavior.

"They're not going to jump to the conclusion that we're dating just because you say you like my pancakes," Deesks responds sliding his feet out from under her and standing. He thinks, but doesn't say, that people are more likely to suspect something from the way she was just sitting on his feet with her hands on his knees.

"Would you be quiet," she demands glancing around to see if anyone else could have heard as she also gets to her feet. "You know everyone already suspects."

"And they have for years," he reminds her as he leads the way over to the free weights. "You really think they know?" He really doesn't want to deal with other people's opinions on their relationship any more than she does.

"I got a feeling Sam might, and Hetty always knows everything." Her tone gives away a trace of worry and foreboding.

"Until they say something, we just keep proving that we can do this," he reasons.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," she tells him heading for the shower. Her causal dismissal and tone convey a breezy I'll see you tomorrow to anyone who might overhear, but her eyes tell him she better see him later.

"Night," he replies trying to repress his smile.

When Kensi gets to her car she finds a note under the windshield wiper.

_Sunshine,_

_Meet me at the place that is clutter free._

_Bring the ingredients three. (mini marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate)_

_I will make dinner for thee._

_Your Secret Lover_

_P.S. Also bring whip cream. That's not for the pancakes. That's for later._

A smile spreads across her face from the sweet and goofy note. The last line warms her core and leaves her with tingly excitement for the evening to come. Smorescakes, making them with Deeks, and whatever whip cream surprise he has for her make her forget about the day, the case, and any worries she had about who knows what about their relationship.


	18. Big Picture (6x18 Fighting Shadows)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 12: **Big Picture

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters. Dialogue from the show is in italics.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place during and after 6x18, Fighting Shadows.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Big Picture**

While she and Sam are investigating the crime scene, Kensi gets a text from Deeks. It simply says

_They know. Callen confirmed._

Kensi looks from her phone up to Sam. "So, how long have you known?" she asks. She's apprehensive about it being out there, but also relieved. She knew they weren't going to be able to conceal their relationship much longer.

Sam smiles and replies with a question of his own, "How long ago was it that you were stuck, or rather smitten with Jason Wyler?"

Kensi rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile the smile a woman who is in love has when she thinks about the day she met the man she is in love with. Sam takes in her reaction and continues his ribbing. "Was it his fluffy hair or his baby blues?"

It's his baby blues and all of the love, compassion, and sincerity she sees in them; but she'll never tell Sam that.

"Michelle saw you and Deeks at the skating rink," Sam reveals when he realizes Kensi isn't going to open up about the relationship first.

"Ahh," Kensi acknowledges nodding. She should have known the semi-retired agent and mom would have been the one to have her eyes on everything and everyone. "And you told Callen?" she assumes.

"No, you did actually. Callen figured it out around Deeks' birthday. You went a little overboard."

"I made it perfectly clear that as a friend I was just making up for his last few birthdays." She can't believe she had been the one who gave them away to anyone.

"Too perfectly clear," Sam lets her know that she tried too hard to sell the friendship cover for her birthday attention on Deeks. He can tell she's disappointed in herself. To make her feel better Sam adds, "Don't worry, Deeks is the reason Nell found out."

"_Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_We were respecting your privacy."_

* * *

Later that day there are plenty of FBI agents securing the scene, so Deeks slides into the passenger side of the truck while Kensi is still catching her breath.

"You good?" he asks doing the usual check in with her after a high intensity situation.

"Yeah, Sam just took a year off my life, but other than that I'm good. You?"

"Good, relieved I don't have either the FBI or Sam really pissed at me right now."

His words remind her of her interaction with the unfriendly IA Detective from LAPD. "I think someone might be pissed at you," she shares reaching into her pocket for the woman's card. "The woman from this morning is IA," she informs him as she hands him the card.

"What the hell?" he questions. Reading the card doesn't help make clearer any of what's happened today.

"Right?" Kensi agrees just as confused. "Why would LAPD be opening an investigation? You haven't worked any cases for solely them in months if not years." She knows this for a fact since they haven't been out of contact for much more the 12 hours in the past few months. "Did you work any cases for LAPD when I was in Afghanistan?" she asks.

"Not even one. And, if this was about us, wouldn't it be NCIS looking into it?" he assumes.

"Yeah, I would think so," she agrees.

"The IA detective didn't give you any indication as to what this is about?" he checks still perplexed.

"No, what do we do about this?"

"Go back to Hetty, I guess. If we don't get anything out of her, maybe do some digging on our own. I mean I'll do some digging," he backpedals not wanting to assume that she's going to want to be involved in this.

"Deeks," she says his name firmly as she reaches for his hand. "I'm in."

"All in?" he teases squeezing her hand before letting it go.

"All in," she agrees with a tiny smile.

* * *

During their talk with Hetty, Kensi can tell Deeks is getting more and more worried about what's going on.

"Want me to bring over some Yummy Yummy?" she asks as they pack up. It's their go to food when one of them is upset.

"I'm not that hungry," he replies.

"You know once you smell it, you won't be able to resist. I could just drop it off," she offers thinking he might want a little space until this blows over, but still wanting to be there for him. "But if I do that, I'm dropping off my laundry too." Ok, so maybe space isn't something she's able to give him right now.

"I'll take you, the Yummy Yummy, and the laundry in that order."

* * *

Deeks is watching a basketball game when she arrives with Yummy, Yummy. They eat mostly in silence. He lets her know that he left a message for a trusted buddy at LAPD to call him back. He wants to fish around a bit and see if anyone close to him has heard anything. When they are done with dinner Kensi rests her head on the cat pillow in Deeks' lap and lets him watch the rest of the game while both of them get lost in their thoughts and worries.

When the game is over, Kensi sits up and rubs his chest. "I know I said all in earlier, but that's only if you want it. After the stuff with my dad and Afghanistan I don't have the best reputation. We can back off a bit if…if you want. Just until this blows over," she clarifies. He knows she feels she needs to say it, but can tell she doesn't want to. He's right, it's the last thing she wants, but she also can't stand the idea of being the reason for the destruction of his career.

"Not a chance," he assures her as he leans in and presses a sweet, tender kiss to her lips. He slides his hand along her neck. His thumb caresses her cheek as he tells her, "I know you've been waiting for the other shoe to drop. To be honest, I have too a little bit, but that's not going to happen."

"Then why did you lie to Hetty?" There is no accusation in the question, only worry. Her restless fingers on his bicep also convey that emotion.

"Of course there are cases where I knew I was walking a fine line both in my law career and as a cop," he shares as he brings his hands to his lap. "Some of them I've told you about and the ones that I haven't fall under the only wanting you to see the best side of me scenario. It's probably one of the later that is the root of this. As for not telling Hetty, I trust her with the big picture. I trust her to put the mission first and try to bring every one of us home. My big picture is a little different. My big picture is making sure you and I are safe and happy individually, and together. I am not sure that telling Hetty anything yet is in the best interest of my big picture."

Kensi slides her hands into his in a silent gesture of understanding and agreement.

"Whatever this is about, just know my first priority is making sure you, and we, are okay," he assures her. He's not going to let them use Kensi against him or drag their relationship through the mud.

"We will be okay as long as you let me have your back and do this with you. That means you can't lie to me or keep things from me," she warns. "I know you and who you are as a person. Whatever happened in the past isn't going to change my feelings now." She doesn't want him to be afraid to share things with her.

"That means a lot." He wraps an arm around her and pulls her into him feeling relieved that she has his back and they are good. "If I lose my job, I can always stay at home with the ninja assassins," he teases rubbing her back.

She groans, "What is with everyone and kids today?"

"Admit it, the idea is growing on you," he encourages as he lightly scratches her lower back.

She isn't ready to admit it, but she smiles into his chest because yes, the idea is growing on her.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	19. Little Leprechaun Friend (6x19)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 13: **Little Leprechaun Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place during and after 6x19 (Blaze of Glory)

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Little Leprechaun Friend**

"I think you need this more than I do," Kensi says to Nell handing her an ice cream sundae and placing a comforting arm across her friend's shoulders.

Touched by the sweet gesture Nell replies, "I can't take this. I know how much you like ice cream."

"It's Deeks'," Kensi shares with a conspiratorial smile.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, he was just his everyday smartass self. He's too busy playing to notice anyway."

"Why are men so oblivious?" Nell asks digging into Deeks' ice cream.

"Want to get a drink and talk about it?" Kensi can see her friend is hurting a bit and could use some girl time.

"You don't have plans with Deeks?"

"He can wait."

Kensi walks over to where Deeks is either annoying or scaring Sam with his puppetry antics.

"Hey," she interrupts. "I'm going to get a drink with Nell."

"Great, I'll just say goodnight to Hetty and Granger."

Yup, men sure are oblivious she thinks as Deeks puts the puppet down.

"**I'm** getting a drink with Nell," she reiterates emphasizing the first word as she holds up her hand in a stop motion to halt Deeks from moving to say goodnight to Hetty and Granger. "No men allowed," she adds.

"One too many porn jokes?" he asks.

She raises her eyebrows in a 'what do you think?' gesture.

"Yeah, I knew that last one took it over the edge. See you later?" he asks hopefully.

"Maybe…I'll text you."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back to work?" Kensi asks as she pulls up at the mission after she and Nell have had a drink and some girl talk.

"Yeah, I'm not tired and there's something I've been wanting to work on."

"I could stay if you want company," Kensi offers.

"I'm good, but thanks for the drink and the talk."

"If he doesn't make a move, and this is really what you want Nell, don't be afraid to be bold." As if on cue, Kensi's phone dings with a text that is most likely from Deeks. Her heart flutters a little in anticipation of reading the text and in anticipation of seeing him. "It's pretty great dating your best friend," Kensi offers one last little bit of insight.

"Thanks Kens, night," Nell says smiling, happy that her friends have found happiness with one another.

"Night," Kensi replies as Nell slides out of the car.

As soon as the door shuts, Kensi speed dials Deeks while she waits to make sure Nell is safely inside the mission.

Deeks answers her call with, "Hey beautiful, did you solve the Wonder Twins romance woes?"

"I could use your help with that actually. Would you talk to your little leprechaun friend?"

"Already done, are you coming over?"

"What did you say to him?" She ignores the coming over part for the time being, but begins driving in the direction of his apartment.

"Just a brotherly reminder that choosing to ignore the feelings doesn't mean they aren't there. I also suggested he think about his actions tonight from his partner's point of view. What did you say to Nell?"

"I said that if she wants to date Eric she shouldn't be afraid to be bold. What will Hetty do if there are two couples on the team?" she ponders aloud.

"I don't know. Want to come over and discuss it?" he tries again to bring up the idea of her coming over. They've spent the last two nights apart and he really wants to spend some off the clock time with her. The first night apart was because she had some reading to do for a class she is taking, and last night the reason was he met a buddy from LAPD with the hope that the buddy might have some info on why Internal Affairs is investigating him.

"I'm on my way, but not to discuss Nell and Eric's love life." Her flirty tone makes her intention perfectly clear.

"Having a girlfriend is so much better than porn!" Deeks proclaims with excitement.

"Deeks," she warns, but then hangs up quickly so he doesn't hear her snort of laughter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews always welcome.


	20. Grateful (6x20 Rage)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 14: **Grateful

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after 6x20 (Rage). The title comes from a hashtag Daniela Ruah often uses. The idea for the story came out of the scenes with Kensi and Ginny. **Also, I added a little detail to the last chapter so maybe Deeks doesn't come off as crude. **

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Grateful**

"I wish Lisa would have let us go to the hospital with her," Deeks comments as Kensi pulls into the parking lot of her favorite Korean barbecue restaurant.

"Me too," she agrees. "She's one tough lady," she adds as an afterthought as she searches for a parking spot.

"Still, I'm glad her brother is meeting her at the emergency room. It's always nice to have someone else there when you're not feeling your best. My tough lady ready to eat?" he asks after she parks.

His thoughtfulness for Lisa reminds her of some emotions she'd experienced earlier in the day during her time with Ginny. She has trouble voicing feelings like this, but she knows she needs to learn. She also knows her partner needs to hear them. "Hold on a sec," she requests reaching for his arm to stop him from getting out of the car.

"What's up?" he asks turning back toward her.

"I want you to know how grateful I am for you." He notices the words tumble out in a rush, which is a contrast to the way her thumb is slowly rubbing along the inside of his forearm. She raises her eyes to meet his.

"Callen that bad of a kisser?" Deeks can't help the rib that escapes.

She reaches over with the hand that isn't on his arm and pinches his side. "We were so close to getting through this without you saying anything." Her small smile and teasing tone tell him she's more amused than annoyed with the comment. "Seriously though, I love that you value my toughness, my passions, and my quirkiness. Thank you for supporting and lov…liking me for who I am." She takes a deep breath and drops her gaze from his, freaking out a little bit about the L word pretty much slipping out.

Deeks figures this is coming from the case they just resolved and the men it involved who value very few other men, much less women. He is deeply touched by her words, and the fact that she nearly said the L word doesn't slip by him. His fingertips ghost over her cheek as he leans in. "You can say it Kens. You know I do." Then he lets his lips on hers show her how much.

Simultaneous knocking on both of their windows causes them to jump apart. As their cheeks redden, the interrupters start cackling.

"Let's go lovebirds," Sam calls.

"We're hungry," Callen adds.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	21. Detective Talk (6x21 Beacon)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Detective Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet begins before the last scene in the mission between Callen, Sam, Hetty, Eric and Nell in episode 6x21 Beacon, and then continues after the episode.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Detective Talk**

"Come by my place around seven?" Kensi invites lightly as they pack up for the day. She's hoping to cheer her guy up a little bit.

"Should I bring the Monster?" Deeks asks referring to Monty.

Kensi glances around to make sure their coworkers are a fair distance away then replies with a flirty smile, "That depends, are you going to talk detective tonight?"

"Oh yeah, all night long baby," he whispers with a little chuckle.

"Definitely bring the Monster," she urges echoing the use of the newest nickname for their four-legged friend. She is encouraged that Deeks is back to bantering and his spirits seem to be somewhat lifted already.

Kensi's apartment is at the end of her building and her entrance is on the side, which means Deeks can see the grassy area behind the building as he knocks on the door and waits for her to answer. He notices one of the wrought iron tables in the grassy area behind the apartment is set with silverware, glasses, and a candle. It has Kensi's soft, romantic side written all over it and he's intrigued to see what surprises await beyond her door.

When she opens the door, he leans in for a chaste kiss hello as Monty trots past them to sniff around and check out his home away from home.

"Smells delicious in here," Deeks comments as he follows her to her small kitchen.

"Thanks, hopefully it will taste that way too." She says it with a bit of apprehension because she knows she's not a great cook.

"Did you make that?" he asks as she pulls a meatloaf out of the oven. He can't quite keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"No," she admits as she begins slicing it onto their plates. "Mom sent it home with me the last time I had dinner over there. I made the Mac and Cheese and the carrots though," she adds with a touch of pride.

They carry their plates of comfort food outside along with a pitcher of lemonade. Of course Kensi has ice cream for later too. Monty settles under the table as they begin to eat.

After they eat in silence for a minute or two, Kensi quietly brings up the elephant in the room. She had wanted to keep the night light and easy, but now that he's here she knows she didn't say everything she wanted to in the car. "I'm here Deeks. You don't have to take this on alone. Please let me know what's going on. I'm your partner and I need to have your back. I need to help."

Deeks thinks for a minute, and wonders where her sudden ability to talk about things has come from, before replying, "You are helping. Knowing you have my back helps. The fact that you made me dinner and made the noodles the way I like them helps." He is referring to the fact that they like their Mac and Cheese noodles different textures. He likes his almost crunchy, and she likes hers like mush because her dad always overcooked the noodles when he made her lunch or dinner when her mom wasn't around.

He knows from her look that what he's given her is not enough.

"I need to know how bad. This affects me too."

He rubs his hands over his face and sighs.

"I don't want you to worry." He reaches over for her hand as he tries to evade her questions.

"I'm worried because you're worried." She's rarely seen him this out of sorts and it scares her a little.

"I don't know Kens. I keep racking my brain to think of what this could be about. It has to be something from before we met, which is why I don't want to say too much. They can't drag you into this if you don't know anything."

"How bad?" she repeats needing to know what they're up against.

"Maybe bad enough to lose my job, nothing as serious as jail," he assures rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Even the thought of losing him as a partner makes tears sting the corners of her eyes. She blinks rapidly a few times to keep the tears at bay. "If the time comes, you'll tell me. You'll let me in." It's a quiet demand, but a demand all the same.

"I will," he assures, then picks up his fork to continue eating.

As she washes dishes Kensi's thoughts keep returning to the fact that Deeks is worried. She knows he's holding things back from her and she accepts his reason why, but over the past few weeks, every once in awhile, a nagging bit of doubt creeps in. Each time it does, and again now, she quickly remembers that this is Deeks. Besides Sam, he's the most moral person she knows. He volunteers at the soup kitchen and always takes into consideration the feelings of kids when they are present during a case. He genuinely cares about people and wants to help anyone he can. The job isn't just what he does, it's who he is. The Deeks she knows couldn't possibly have done anything corrupt or anything deeming IA investigation, yet he's worried and that worries her.

Deeks has noticed there has been a little bit of tension between them, at least in certain moments, since this IA investigation began. He has a feeling their second fight is going to be over this, and it will probably be a great degree more significant than their first fight. What scares him more than the threat of losing his job is the threat of losing her.

He wraps his arms around her from behind after bringing in the last dish from outside.

He kisses the back of her head and asks, "We good?"

"We're good," she assures him as she leans into his embrace. She instantly feels more secure about everything with his arms around her. "Sorry, I invited you over to cheer you up and I kind of brought the whole evening down. I just…"

"You want to know what's going on, and you have every right to," he finishes her thought. "What I'm asking isn't fair," he acknowledges as he takes the dishtowel from her hands, sets it on the counter, and turns her to face him.

"I get it. I'm here though for whatever you need," she reminds him. She brings her hand to his cheek to guide his lips down to meet hers.

"Are you here if I need to talk search and seizure law?" he questions with a mischievous smile.

"Um hum," she agrees as she had that morning. She brings her hands to his chest as they kiss again.

"We can talk fingerprints," he continues, dancing his finger tips up her spine as he starts to walk her backward toward the living room.

"We can talk circumstantial evidence," Kensi tries. She holds onto his arms as he guides her through her bedroom door.

"There you go," Deeks encourages, looking into her eyes. Seeing the love and trust that are reflected in them make him believe, at least in this moment, that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I am going to try and keep working on the episodes that I didn't do snippets for over the summer.


	22. More Moments (6x22 Field of Fire)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **More Moments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet begins directly after the episode 6x22 Field of Fire. Dialogue from the episode is in italics.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**More Moments**

"_I think Byron's going to be great. Plus you never know when a working knowledge of The Magic Flute is gonna come in handy," _Callen comments as he heads out for the night.

"_That's a German opera reference. I don't get that because I don't know a German opera," _Deeks responds, disappointed about his new little brother's choices in extracurricular activities.

"_Bravo Mr. Deeks, Bravo,"_ Hetty adds insult to injury. Returning to her desk to take care of a few pressing matters, she leaves Deeks to ponder her advice.

Deeks puts on the glasses he was wearing during their undercover work earlier that day. "Think I should wear these when I meet Byron? Go for the matching studious look?" he asks Kensi.

"Not so much studious, more like creepy serial killer look," she retorts.

"Creepy serial killer, really?" he questions her putdown.

"What? Those glasses just don't do it for me." She appraises the look again for his benefit and amends as she ruffles his hair, "Maybe with a haircut the glasses would work."

"You wouldn't know what to do with these without this hair," he says knowingly as he reaches for one of the hands he's referring to. "Want to hang out tonight?" he asks as he stands up. He wants to hang out, but he also has the ulterior motive of making sure she is okay after being behind a rifle and taking a shot today.

"Sure, let's go out for dinner," she suggests.

"What do you want?" he asks as they head for the door. He doesn't miss the fact that normally she would have taken her hand back since they are at work, but tonight it remains firmly in his.

"Mexican?" she proposes, hoping he is game.

"You read my mind. I've been craving fish tacos all day," he says smiling at her.

* * *

"You know, I think you should just be yourself with Byron." Kensi returns to their earlier topic of conversation once they have ordered at the restaurant. She tries to encourage him with a compliment. "Kids love you."

"What am I going to do with him? I barely passed regular Calculus and I suck at Chess."

"You like musicals. Maybe you'll like opera. Show Bryon you're willing to try something new, and he may be more willing to try something new," she advises.

"You sound like a …"

"Don't say it," she interrupts, not wanting talk about her and kids, or them and kids tonight. She's just not ready.

"Like a very wise woman," he intelligently changes direction and then changes the subject.

* * *

"That was quite a shot today," Deeks brings up tentatively a little bit later then takes a bite of his taco.

"Yeah," she agrees, but doesn't elaborate.

"Would you have been okay if you'd have hit him?" he asks.

"I knew there was a chance I'd miss the rifle. If I'd have hit him I would have just been following orders," she says flatly.

Seeing her reaction after she'd taken the shot, and the reaction to his question now, Deeks isn't convinced she would have been okay.

"Would you have taken him out?" he pushes.

"I don't know, okay!" she responds sharply. "Do we have to talk about this here?" she asks, feeling unsettled and uncertain about the answer to his question.

He suspected that she requested they go out to eat in order to avoid talking about their day.

"I'm not saying there's a right or wrong here. I'm just trying to check in with my partner and make sure she's okay," he explains gently as he takes her hand in his.

"Some days I'm okay. Some days not so much. Tonight, not so much," she admits quietly. Soothed by his tone and his touch, the sharpness is gone from her voice and replaced with a touch of frustration and sadness.

Even though they end their night on a good note with a relaxing walk on the beach, Deeks doesn't get invited in. She kisses him at the door. He surmises she's feeling a bit raw, and needs to work through some thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Eight nights later, Deeks wakes with a start as Kensi bolts upright in bed. This has been a prevalent occurrence for about the last month. He suspects her restless sleep has to do with the fact that she was held captive about a year ago. The turmoil of the recent case where she was behind a sniper rifle again seems to be adding intensity to her nightmares. He sits up and rests a comforting hand on her back.

She lies down facing away from Deeks, but grateful for his loving touch. The past few weeks she's been shocked awake every couple of nights by the crack of a sniper rifle in her dreams. Sometimes the dreams are just sounds, and sometimes they are filled with vivid pictures and memories. Tonight was one with the pictures and memories. The emotions these pictures and memories bring out fill her eyes with tears.

Deeks wants to wrap his arms around her and just hold her until everything is better for her. He can feel she's sweaty and knows she probably won't appreciate being held at the moment, so he opts for brushing her damp hair away from her neck as he softly observes, "This is the third time this week." He places a kiss where he just brushed away her hair and adds, "I'm here."

Deeks continues to rub her back as the memories of pain and humiliation from being chained and beaten in a cave cause the tears to run down her cheeks. The guilt of the money and effort that went into saving her brings on sobs. Worry she may never be the same agent, same sniper, or same person make it hard for her to breath.

Deeks doesn't want to push her, but after letting her cry for two or three minutes he gently reminds her, "To let it out, you got to talk about it. Don't keep it in your head."

Kensi's lips twitch a little bit at the thought that pops into her head. This gives her the distraction she needs to catch her breath. "You…you sound…like Nate."

"That's because it's his advice," he shares as he moves his hand to her hip.

"Some days…the guilt is…almost unbearable," she reveals, trying to calm down enough to talk. "How many weapons were bought…with the money? How many people have died?" Her voice cracks on the last word.

Deeks is about to take her in his arms, when she rolls over on her own and buries her head against his chest. "At the time I thought I was doing the right thing going after Jack, but now…" she trails off and then starts a new train of thought. "I almost took out a good man last week. It ended up okay, but sometimes I don't know what the right decision or wrong decision is anymore."

"You don't have to be perfect Kens. We're human. We learn from mistakes. We all have decisions we look back on and are unsure about or know we were wrong about." Deeks is thinking about his current situation with IA as he doles out his reassurance. One hand plays with her hair, and the other rests on her lower back.

"How many people have been hurt or killed because of something I did do or didn't do in this job? There are moments I don't know that I want to, or should, be a sniper anymore. Something about Jack and this case made me realize that it's getting harder and harder to take out the bad guy and remain detached." Her hand begins to caress back and forth across his chest as she talks.

"You're great at what you do, but it's not worth your happiness or health." Deeks lets her ponder this for a few minutes as her tears come to a stop. "Do you want to talk any more about Afghanistan?"

"Not tonight, except for I'm so grateful you came for me and brought me home," she says before turning her head to press a kiss to his chest then raises her head and scoots up the bed to kiss his lips.

"I'm so grateful you're here," he returns bringing a hand to her cheek and kissing her again.

* * *

About a week and a half later Kensi bolts upright in bed again, but this time Deeks is doing it right along with her.

"What the…!" Deeks exclaims at the same time Kensi lets out a frustrated, "God, not again!"

"Wait, you heard that?" she asks realizing that she felt Deeks fly up in bed with her instead of sitting up after her.

"Shhh," he shushes her so he can listen. "Yeah, it sounded like a crash or something breaking right?" he asks in a whisper as they both reach for their weapons.

"Yeah, I guess," she replies as they load their guns.

They quickly clear the apartment and find nothing out of the ordinary.

"What could it have been?" Kensi inquires as they reenter her bedroom.

"Car accident?" Deeks suggests, sliding across the bed and hugging his pillow.

"Maybe, but I would swear it was right here in the apartment," she replies as she sits on the bed. "Are you sure you heard something? Maybe I just woke you up with another of my crazy nightmares."

"Yes, I heard it, and they're not crazy nightmares," he insists as he sits up, lays a hand on her arm, and kisses her cheek and then her shoulder. As he looks up he notices that one of the bars in the closet where her clothes used to hang is missing. His eyes scan down and he finds the culprit of their late night noise on her closet floor. "Hey Kensalina, I think your closet is revolting against your hoarding tendencies," he teases.

She follows his gaze to her closet and when she sees what he's talking about she starts to laugh out of relief that they aren't crazy and she didn't have another nightmare. She actually woke up for a legitimate reason. Her laughter is contagious and Deeks chuckles as they lie back down together.

"Never a dull moment," he comments as she settles in his arms.

"True, but I wouldn't change any of our moments for anything," she reveals wrapping an arm around his chest.

"Me either," he replies, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	23. Want Me to Kiss it Better? (6x23)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Want Me to Kiss it Better?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place during 6x23 (Kolcheck, A.) right after Deeks and Kensi's car gets rammed into by the bad guys' car. Words from the show are in Italics.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Want Me to Kiss it Better?**

"_I said, I think I winged him. The car…"_

"_Yeah, I heard you."_

"_Ok, you don't have to yell about it. My ears are fine."_

Kensi emits a sigh of pain and frustration. "You could be a little more sympathetic," she grumbles.

He leans closer and offers, cheekily enunciating each word, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"No," she replies pressing a hand against his shoulder and shoving him back over to his side of the car. She is still annoyed even though she knows he was just doing what needed to be done. "Call Ops and let them know what happened. I'm going to see what they did to my car."

"How bad is it?" Deeks asks, approaching her after his call to Ops. He wonders if her pained expression is because she is in actual physical pain, or because there is a sizable dent in the side of her car.

"It's drivable," she answers bringing a hand up to massage her neck, leading Deeks to infer that she is in some amount of actual pain.

Knowing she won't say anything, he reaches over and touches her arm asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah, maybe a good case of whiplash," she admits continuing to rub.

"You sure you didn't hit your head? Nothing's broken?" he checks. He grasps her shoulders turning her to face him so he can look into her eyes for signs of a concussion, then slides his hands down her arms inspecting for injuries.

"I really think I'm good. Just going to be sore," she assures him.

"Just so you know, you were right and I'm not going to lend that friend money this time," he informs her as they get back into the SRX. "What do you think about using that money to go up to the mountains for the weekend when this case is over… somewhere quiet and with a Jacuzzi so your ears can heal and we can soak our sore bodies?"

"I think you just talked your way into kissing it better when we get home tonight," she flirts giving him a little smile before turning the key.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short little snippet. I wrote this one because I felt like Deeks would be more worried about Kensi being injured since they were hit on her side of the car. Reviews are always welcome.


	24. Thank You (6x24 Chernoff, K)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 16: **Thank You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters. This chapter is dedicated to the show we love and everyone who works on it.

**Summary: **This snippet takes place after 6x24 (Chernoff, K.) These are just some fun and fluffy scenes that popped into my head. Inspiration for part of it came from Densiland who in her blog for this episode said she was sure Kensi would appropriately thank Deeks later for killing the bad guy shooting at her. I tried to stay out of the gutter Densiland

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Thank You**

The team arrives back at Hetty's apartment just as dawn is breaking over Russia. They realize that in the chaos of dispersing before the police arrived at the scene of the parking garage shootout, Anna must have slipped away. She isn't with any of the groups as they rendezvous in Hetty's kitchen.

"I'll contact some of my sources to see if we can get word about Mr. Kolcheck and Anna. You all get some sleep. I'll wake you if I hear anything. Ms. Blye, you take the guest room. Mr. Hanna, you can take my room. Mr. Deeks and Mr. Callen, there are mattresses in the closet," Hetty instructs.

Kensi catches Deeks' eye across the kitchen and shoots him a "Join me?" look. After uttering their goodnights, he follows her into the living room where they grab their go bags. Once in the bedroom, he shuts the door behind them while the others are still casually debriefing in the kitchen, and Callen is most likely trying to convince Hetty to get some sleep and let him worry about Arkady and Anna. Kensi pulls out a pair of lounge pants and a long sleeve t-shirt from her go bag. She changes into them as Deeks strips down to his underwear hopping from one foot to the other and then dives under the covers. She finds this odd because he is obviously as cold as she is, and even at home he usually pulls on a pair of shorts unless they are having Kensi/Deeks private time.

Kensi cuddles up to him as soon as she is in bed. The second she touches his chest he jerks away and yelps, "Jesus Kens!" He grabs her hand between his to warm it up.

"It's freezing in here. I don't think Hetty believes in heat," she complains.

"At least you didn't forget your pajamas," Deeks comments shivering as he continues to rub her hand between his.

She smiles at this revelation. "I was wondering what this was about," she shares as she rubs her knee against his bare thigh, then presses her clothed form more tightly to his mostly naked one to warm both of them up and reconnect after not being intimate in this way in days.

"Does this mean we're good about me killing the bad guy earlier?" He applies a light squeeze to the hand in his to convey his meaning of this.

"We're good. I was just focused, cold, tired, and worried about what Karposev was going to do to Anna "

"Good enough to thank me?" he goads, releasing her hand and sliding his arm under her head.

"Ummm" She really does think about it. Of course she's happy to be alive and safe, but she can't quite bring herself to do it, especially since he's pushing her into it.

"Good enough for sex?" he tries, not too concerned that she can't or won't thank him. He says it likes he's teasing, but it's been about a week, so she knows he's not teasing.

"Go to sleep Deeks." Her words say one thing, but her actions say another as she brings a hand up to his cheek and presses her lips firmly to his. They share long, slow kisses that aren't meant to lead anywhere since their boss and coworkers basically surround them in the apartment.

Breaking from a kiss, he kisses her nose, and then her forehead. She places a peck on his collar bone and then his chest before resting her head there. His hand slides from her hair to rest on her back.

"Night Deeks," she tells him feeling satiated from a good day's work and the last few minutes with her boyfriend.

"Night Kensalina," he returns with much the same sentiment.

* * *

Later in the morning they help Callen try to track Anna and Arkady without any success. As Callen leaves to find Hetty, he tells the rest of the team they can go out and do some sightseeing as long as they keep a low profile. At dinnertime Kensi and Deeks end up at a small outdoor café near Red Square. As she comes back from the restroom she places her hands on Deeks' shoulders and leans down to give him a kiss on the cheek whispering, "Thank you," in his ear.

"For?" He isn't going to let her off easy.

"You know," she tells him, rolling her eyes as she reclaims her seat.

"I really don't think I do," he continues giving her a hard time. He adds in that cocky smile of his.

She emits a noise that is a combination of a grunt and a growl and calls him under her breath what he is pretty sure is a Russian curse word before offering with noticeable discomfort, "Thank you for killing the bad guy to ensure I could be here sharing some of romantic Russia with you."

"You're welcome," he replies. He appreciates very much that she's trying to express her feelings even though it's uncomfortable and difficult for her at times. He throws some bills on the table and stands up offering her his hand. "Ready to move on?"

"Yup," she replies taking his hand and letting him pull her up. The extra hand is appreciated more than usual since she is still a little sore from the car crash a few days ago. "We still have a few hours before we have to meet the others to leave. Off to the next adventure."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I'm sure I will add some more of these over summer for the episodes I missed along the way. Have a great start to summer everyone.


	25. Anniversary (Between 6x21 and 6x22)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet is in honor of Kensi and Deeks' five year anniversary as partners. I still have a small hope that this special occasion will be mentioned at the beginning of season 7. The setting for this story is going to be between 6x21, Beacon and 6x22, Field of Fire. It's pure fluff.

**Rating: **T for sexual inuendo

**Anniversary**

"What are you doing?" Callen asks as his attention is capturd by Deeks whizzing by with a second file box.

"Yeah, why are you looking through cases from…," Sam leans over to read the side of one of the boxes, "2010?"

"Why isn't it here?" he asks flipping through files and ignoring Sam and Callen's inquiries. He doesn't have time for this. He only has 20 minutes tops before Kensi is back with lunch.

"Why isn't what there?" Sam asks.

"The file for the Aubrey Darva case," Deeks answers. "I need to know the dates of the first case Kensi and I worked together."

"Why do you need…?" Callen trails off as the reason why occurs to him. "Ah, there's an anniversary coming up."

"A big one," Sam adds putting everything together. "What month did you start with us?"

"March, April, I don't know. That's why I'm looking for the case file. Kensi remembers dates. She knows the date she and her father finished fixing up their first car. She knows the date she cut her mom out of her life. She knows the date she reconnected with her mom. She knows the date she joined NCIS. She remembers the date she met one of her best friends when she was seven years old. This is going to be important to her," Deeks explains, starting to panic.

"What if she cares more about the day you met?" Callen asks, playing on Deeks' anxiety.

"No, she'll want to celebrate the first case we worked from start to finish together." Deeks doesn't let Callen rattle him. "Plus, she didn't like me very much when we met."

"That's right, she didn't like you much. Are you sure she even counts that first case? Maybe she really didn't consider you her partner until you came back from that trafficking case. In that case you have a few months before there's anything to celebrate. Or maybe she didn't consider you her partner until she actually started to like you," Sam takes a try at rattling Deeks.

"When was that? Last week?" Callen jabs.

"You two are no help at all," Deeks accuses, briefly glancing up from the files to give them a pointed look. "Ah ha! Found it!" he exclaims. "My first official day with NCIS was April 23rd. We caught the Darva case that day. We wrapped it up on April 27th. You'll see how much she likes me after I plan the best anniversary ever."

"Lunch is here!" Kensi announces. Startled, Deeks throws the file he's holding in the box.

"What's all that?" she asks, nodding to the two boxes on his desk as she sets the food on her own.

"Ah, just helping Sam. Helping Sam with some files. Helping Sam look for an old case file, you know, for a case. I mean an old case that might have something to do with a new case," Deeks rambles thinking he's caught.

Luckily Kensi's desire for food overrides her desire to know why Deeks is acting weird.

"Okay," she says in a tone that lets him know she knows something is going on, but then she sits down and unwraps her taco unconcerned since it is normal for her boyfriend to act weird.

* * *

Deeks waits to see if Kensi brings up their 5 year anniversary, and when she doesn't he nonchalantly inquires about her plans for the Saturday that falls during the span that they worked the Darva case 5 years ago. It's also close to their 4 month anniversary as a couple. He asks her to save the day for them, but leaves the rest a surprise.

A few weeks later on a Saturday morning Kensi is lying on her couch half watching a nature show and wishing she hadn't had that last drink last night. It's definitely going to keep her from working out this morning and might even keep her on the couch for another few hours. Her phone alerts her to a new text message.

_There's a surprise outside your door._

The test makes her smile and gets her up off the couch. When she peeks behind the blinds she expects to see Deeks and is disappointed he's not there. She opens the door to find a latte and a bakery bag on her step. Attached to the bag is a note.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I hope you had fun with the ladies. Enjoy your breakfast. I'll pick you up at 11:30. Wear a swimsuit for the first part of our day. Text if that's not enough time. _

_Deeks_

They had taken a night off last night and Kensi is missing her man so she gives him a call.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" he asks, answering her call.

"ettr ow," is her answer through a mouth full of homemade donut from her favorite little coffee shop.

"I figured it was a rough night when you were too out of it to catch me dropping off breakfast."

"Thank you for breakfast. This is amazing," she tells him, gratefully sipping her Hazelnut latte. "Didn't you want to join me?"

"I always want to join you, but there are plans to be made darlin'," he replies mysteriously.

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

Kensi knows he has something planned for their fifth anniversary as partners, so she showers and does her full makeup and hair routine while enjoying her latte. She also has a few surprises of her own up her sleeve. Deeks knocks at promptly 11:30. He's in Khaki's and a blue and brown checked button up.

"Hey babe, you look nice," Kensi compliments stepping into his arms before he even gets in the door. They share a lingering multitude of connected kisses hello. They are still in the lovey-dovey stage, where they can't get enough of each other, especially after they have been apart.

"You look stunning," he returns as his lips move to her jaw and then her neck. His hands roam down the sides of her sundress and then up her back. She smells like some type of flower, maybe honeysuckle he thinks as he pulls her closer.

She sighs, content to have him close, and excited about their day.

Deeks takes her to a park overlooking the city. He unpacks a blanket and cooler. They enjoy cheese, sausage, crackers, fruit, veggies, and a beer each.

"Happy Anniversary," Deeks says taking a box from his pocket and handing it to Kensi.

Inside she discovers a charm bracelet. The bracelet itself is black, white and silver. There are five charms, one for each year of their partnership. Kensi knows what each charm represents immediately. The boxing gloves are for when they met. The leaf, she's not sure if it's an actual Fern leaf, but that's what it represents. There's a beer stein for the shared moments as partners and friends. The sword symbolizes their banter and touché. Finally, there are playing cards that embody their commitment to being 'all in.'

"It's perfect! I love it!" she declares after taking the time to study each charm. As she leans in, her hand slides over his shoulder and around to the back of his neck. They share a few loving kisses. "I got you an accessory as well," she says pulling a box out of her bag.

"Yes, an Apple Watch!" he exclaims after opening it. "How did you know I wanted one?"

"You've only been talking about how cool it would be to talk into your wrist for like ever," she teases him.

"Thank you," he says genuinely, leaning over for a little kiss.

After lunch she finds out that she is wearing a swimsuit because they are going for a couples massage at a spa that's located right on the ocean. They have outdoor cabanas where you can receive your treatments.

"You awake over there?" Deeks asks an hour later, reaching over to nudge her hand that's dangling off the table with his.

She turns her head toward him and gives him a sleepy smile as she responds, "barely."

"I know, awesome right? I needed this."

"Pretty awesome. We deserve it," she agrees closing her eyes again.

"I made dinner reservations for seven, but don't have anything planned until then. What would you like to do? Beach? Hike?" Deeks asks once the masseuses have left them to have a few minutes of quiet and relaxation in the beautiful setting after the massage.

Kensi sits up slowly feeling like jell-o. She carefully slides off the table and walks over to Deeks. She rubs his shoulder. "Now that we are all relaxed I could really use a nap." She hopes he won't be too disappointed. To ensure he isn't, she demonstrates her complimentary idea to a nap by rubbing her hands over his back and adding, "it might be fun to do some other stuff all oiled up like this." She nips his ear and he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close as he rolls onto his side.

"I love the way you think." he commends between kisses on the bare stomach his lips just couldn't resist.

"That's because it sounds a lot like the way you think," she says laughing as his scruff tickles her stomach.

* * *

"This is compliments of a Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna," the waiter says, holding up a very expensive bottle of wine for Kensi and Deeks.

"That was very thoughtful of them," Deeks observes as the waiter pours.

"It was," Kensi agrees. "To us," she toasts holding up her glass once the waiter has gone.

"To us," Deeks repeats clinking his glass to hers.

* * *

Later that night Kensi comes out of the kitchen with a cake with five candles. It's a store bought cake, but Deeks can tell she added 'Happy Anniversary' and '5 years' in her own decorative frosting. She also drew a gun, handcuffs, and badge with frosting.

"That's fantastic!" Deeks comments.

"Thanks! Make a wish," she instructs.

"Together," he insists. "On three." He counts down and they both blow out the candles. "What did you wish for?" he asks as she cuts them each a piece of cake.

"More moments like this," she replies.

"That's sweet," he observes. His hand lingers on hers as she passes him a plate.

"What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret," he replies in order to get a rise out of her.

"Uh, I told you," she huffs, knowing that he's teasing, but still taking the bait.

"Everyone knows you're not supposed to tell what you wish for," he goads.

She sets her cake on the table and straddles him pinning his arms.

"Don't make me get rough Marty Deeks," she warns playfully.

"I like it when you're rough," he returns huskily as he bucks his hips under her.

She takes a finger full of frosting from his cake and smears it on his cheek. While she's kissing it off, he gets her back starting a sweet, sticky wrestling match. They end up on the floor with her on top of him.

"Tell me!" she demands pinning his arms above his head with one hand, and tickling him under said arms with the other.

"Okay, okay! I give! Let me up and I'll tell you!" Deeks cries out. She lets him up and he sits wrapping his arms around her. On one hand he's a little nervous to say his wish out loud. He doesn't want to freak her out. On the other hand he knows that she never would have gone all in if she didn't think there was potential for something long term between them. He divulges his wish in a roundabout way telling her, "I wished for five more years."

She smiles and states for him to confirm, "because then your ten-year rule will be met."

"Think you'll want to hang around that long and see what happens?" he hedges.

"I just might," she replies then plants a kiss on him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.


	26. What's Going on Here (6x01)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter: **What's Going on Here?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet comes from a prompt by XoxMountainGirlxoX. The prompt is that Nell and Eric find the footage of Kensi and Deeks in the boathouse from Chapter 1 of this series, _No Where I'd Rather Be. _

**Rating: **T

* * *

**What's Going on Here?**

Nell arrives early in Ops and begins going through her checklist to make sure everything was secure overnight. 'What's going on here?' she mutters quietly to herself as she notices that the boatshed alarms were only recently reset instead of being reset last night. She decides she better take a look at the video footage from last night.

"Good morning," Eric greets as he enters Ops. "How are things this morning? Calmer than yesterday, I hope. What are you looking at?" he asks as he notices she is looking at footage from the boatshed. "Something wrong?"

"No, not wrong necessarily. It just seems Kensi and Deeks never left the boat shed last night. So far they've just been talking and drinking another beer."

"They probably just got tired or decided they drank too much," Eric tries to be positive since he can see from the crease in Nell's forehead that she is worried something else may have kept them at the boatshed. "Have you tried their phones?" he asks as he fast forwards the video.

"Yes, neither is answering."

"It's early yet,' Eric reminds her. "I wish the infrared would have been triggered. It's so hard to see." He adjusts the screen to try and make out what happened in the boatshed last night. "See, they did just sleep there," he says as they watch Kensi and Deeks curl up on separate ends of the couch.

"Ooohh I guess Kensi's getting her feistiness back," Nell observes happily as they watch Kensi and Deeks' wrestling match on the couch. She's been worried about her friend since she returned from Afghanistan. "Wait! Rewind that! Did Deeks just take her hand?"

"Yup, he sure did," Eric confirms once they've watched that section of the tape again.

Nell has thought for quite some time that Kensi and Deeks' connection went further than partnership or even friendship, and now she is sure of it. She debates whether or not to share her insights with Eric and decides that she will. She knows it won't be easy for Kensi and Deeks to have a relationship within the job they do and she hopes she and Eric can be a support system for them, and maybe learn from them. "I think there's something between them," she tells Eric quietly.

"No, they're partners. They're there for each other. They're like us. Deeks is just taking care of his partner," Eric refutes.

Nell realizes that Eric still sees the bickering partners. He hasn't seen how Kensi and Deeks have grown and evolved together. He hasn't seen the soft looks Kensi gives Deeks now, or the way he protects her without her knowing. He hasn't realized that Kensi and Deeks rely on each other as more than partners. They are each other's confidant.

"I bet you they are together before Christmas," Nell challenges as they come to the part of the tape where Kensi resets the alarm before she and Deeks head off to surf.

"I'll take that bet." Eric holds out his hand and they shake on it.

"Good morning," Kensi greets as the Ops doors slide open. Eric quickly clicks closed the video footage from the boatshed. They all exchange good mornings back and forth.

"You went surfing this morning?" Eric inquires noticing Kensi and Deeks both have wet hair. It would also explain why they didn't answer their phones. "Why didn't you call?" he asks disappointed to have missed out.

"Anything for us?" Kensi interrupts turning to business since it is 8:30.

"Nope, all is quiet. Sam and Callen are coming in late," Nell informs them.

"Next time buddy," Deeks promises pointing at Eric. Then he turns his full attention back to Kensi saying, "I guess that means breakfast and paperwork for us."

The way Kensi and Deeks are looking at each other as they leave Ops makes Nell think she should double her bet with Eric.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I think this may be the last one for this series.


	27. What Do You Love, Kensi? (6x24 del scn)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 27: **What Do You Love, Kensi?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This snippet is a tag to the deleted scene from the last episode of season six where Kensi lets it slip that she loves Deeks.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**What Do You Love, Kensi?**

"What did you find?" Deeks asks nodding to the brown paper bag in Kensi's hands as she reclaims her uncomfortable airport seat next to him.

"Just a little something to get us through the trip home," she replies with a conspiratorial smile as she slips a bottle of vodka out of the bag to show him.

"Is this Hetty approved?" Deeks asks hopeful.

"Hetty bought one too," Kensi laughs. "We're off the clock."

* * *

"Ahh, that's the stuff," Deeks sighs with contentment after sampling the vodka once they are in the air over Russia. "I love that you thought to buy this," he adds as he watches her mix a bit of the spirit with her orange juice and sip it. Suddenly it occurs to him that it might be fun to try and get her to say those three little words again. He's positive they are the most wonderful words anyone has ever said to him, and he can't wait to hear her say them again. "What do you love, Kensi?" he prompts.

"I love that you gave me your cookies," she responds knowing what he wants her to say, but she won't be goaded into it. She takes a bite of her cookie, then turns her attention to the reports they are trying to complete.

* * *

After trying to sleep for a bit and failing, Kensi asks, "Can I borrow your tablet?" She knows Deeks always overpacks for work trips and probably has all of his devices with him. Plus there is a book he was going to share to her device, but she figures now she can just read it on his.

"Sure," he replies. He pauses the game he is playing on his phone and bends down to grab the tablet out of his bag. "I love sharing with you. What do you love, Kensalina."

She purses her lips together in a small smile and shakes her head at him as she takes possession of the tablet. She loves him, of course she does, but the words had just slipped out. That's not how she wanted to tell him. She wanted it to be perfect and it wasn't, so the next time she says it, she wants it to be the right time and the right place.

* * *

Deeks wakes up from a nap to find the report he had been working on is complete. "I love when the paperwork fairy comes," he comments happily. "What do you love, Kens?"

Kensi gives an annoyed and unhappy sigh. Deeks knows she is done with this game. He also knows just by looking at her that she is cold, that she is tired but hasn't slept, and that she just wants to be home. Of course, she would never admit any of this.

"Come here," he urges, reaching out an arm to pull her close. As he tucks the blanket more tightly around her and she burrows into him, Deeks knows exactly how to get her to say the three little words to him.

"I love you," he tells her, then places a kiss on the top of her head. He doesn't tell her so that she'll say it back. He tells her because he wants her to know that he loves her generosity, her thoughtfulness, her kindness, her boldness, her toughness, and everything else that makes her who she is. He tells her because even with dark shadows under her eyes and a messy ponytail, she is the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. He tells her because with every fiber of his being, he knows it's true.

"I love you too," she replies even though they are in possibly the most unromantic setting and it hasn't been the perfect day. She feels loved and returns that love wholeheartedly. She wants him to know it wasn't a slip, and that she meant it.

She lifts her head from his chest and he leans down to seal their admission of love with a kiss.

"Deeks," Kensi breathily halts their interaction when they get a bit carried away.

"You said we're off the clock," he reasons as he continues to nibble her bottom lip.

"Still, everyone is around," she counters, though as his lips move to her neck, she's not sure she cares that everyone is around.

"One more," Deeks negotiates.

"Tell me again and you can have two more," she offers ghosting her lips over his cheek.

"I love you." He smiles at the comfort and ease that settle within him as he says these words that he's held back out of fear that he'd say them too soon. It elates him that now she's asking to hear them. He brings his hands to her cheeks and they share one of the kisses she promised him.

"I love you," she says softly. She presses her lips to his with the lightheartedness of reaching this new step in their relationship. She is giddy with love for her shaggy haired man with a huge heart. She is even happier to figure out that she no longer fears this love.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this series. This is the final chapter. I am hoping to do something similar for season seven. Work and family life are keeping me very busy, so it may be summer before I get to season seven.


End file.
